


В золоте огня и белизне снега

by avadakedavra, resurcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1001 poetic uses of an SAS Arctic Survival Guide, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Comfort, Feelings in the Siberian Tundra, Healing Sex, Huddling For Warmth, Illustrated, M/M, Mystery, Playlist, Post-apocalyptic snowy Stucky, Recovery, Speculative fiction, Touch-Starved, Yearning, a forest of pining and also pines, all the blankets, all the soft things for touch-starved Bucky, all the tenderness, eerie spaces, wildly romantic intensity, wolf - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurcat/pseuds/resurcat
Summary: Он здесь. Он жив. Кора дерева под пальцами шершавая и холодная.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 33
Kudos: 89





	1. Ржавчина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Colors, White and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749617) by [Carelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carelica/pseuds/Carelica). 



> Это история о том, как Зимний Солдат приходит в себя на заброшенной базе Гидры за Полярным кругом и отправляется в долгое путешествие через всю восточную Сибирь в поисках Баки Барнса и ответов на вопросы.

Здесь тихо. Вот что он осознает в первую очередь.

Человек приходит в себя после долгого сна, и ему холодно. В горле першит, руки-ноги тяжелые и почти не слушаются. Ощущение, как будто его очень долго держали под водой. Наконец, приложив усилие, он открывает глаза. 

Он пристегнут ремнями в прозрачном гробу, и через желтоватое стекло видно просторную комнату, похожую на грот, и она… пуста. Вокруг совсем никого нет. Человек не знает, кто он и где он, но он знает, что так быть не должно. Чего-то не хватает. Ни щелчков хлыста, ни топота тяжелых сапог, ни окриков “Soldat”. Почему никто не кричит? Проходит время, но единственным звуком в помещении остаётся звук его собственного дыхания. 

Остальные стеклянные капсулы пусты. Он видел, как сходили с ума и умирали другие, видел, как по щелчку тумблера в капсулах меркла подсветка, и они превращались в гробы. Он - последний, и эта мысль заставляет его вынырнуть из ступора. На это нет времени. Куратор может вернуться в любой момент, а, значит, нужно уходить отсюда. Ремни рвутся, как прогнившие тряпки, со стеклом дела обстоят сложнее, он наваливается на него всем телом, таранит собственным весом раз за разом, длинные тёмные волосы закрывают обзор, но он не сдаётся, бьёт снова и снова. Наконец раздаётся треск, и он валится на пол под градом осколков. 

Вокруг всё спокойно. Он не обращает внимания на порезы от стекла, поднимает голову и оглядывается. 

Полосы тусклого аварийного освещения не могут достигнуть высокого сводчатого потолка, и он теряется где-то в вышине. Кафедральный собор. Откуда-то человек знает эти слова. Место, куда приходят молиться об отпущении грехов и прощении. 

Он не помнит собственного имени, но знает, что отпущение грехов и прощение - это не про него.

* * *

Человеку холодно, он голоден, а ещё в груди начинает вскипать страх - глубинный ужас, складывающийся, как мозаика, из боязни яркого света и боли и нарастающего давления внутри черепной коробки. Он наполовину идёт, наполовину ползёт по тускло освещенным коридорам. Здесь всё равно довольно темно и пыльно, и впереди только непроницаемая чернота. Он хорошо ориентируется в темноте, но идти всё равно тяжело. У него нет ботинок, и неровности бетонного пола ранят босые ступни. Когда он оборачивается, то видит тянущиеся по коридору кровавые следы. 

Дышать тяжело. В горле всё ещё першит от… газа, вспоминает он. От похожего на терпкий, плотный туман газа. Воздух в бункере влажный. Когда человек задевает ладонью стены, то чувствует, что они заросли мягкой липкой плесенью. 

Должно быть, некоторые стены здесь когда-то были белыми, но теперь они покрыты рыжими хлопьями ржавчины, с которых капает конденсат. Похоже на кровь. Он не останавливается и пробирается всё дальше и дальше по коридорам, ведомый инстинктами. Вокруг по-прежнему тихо, но он помнит крики, и топот, и плеск ледяной воды. Боль и страх. Яркий свет. 

Ничего из этого сейчас здесь нет. 

Цементные коридоры давно обветшали и выглядят совсем заброшенными. Слабый свет от ближайшей аварийной лампы выхватывает тёмные следы на стене - аккуратно выведенные предупреждения и протоколы. Они едва различимы, как наскальные рисунки древних людей. Значок опасности ядерного облучения почти стёрся. 

Он пробыл здесь очень долго. Он помнит времена, когда обозначения на стенах были куда чётче и ярче, а по коридорам носились люди в белых халатах. 

Несколько раз он натыкается на дыры в полу, а однажды чуть не проваливается в такую, но вовремя спохватывается и только смотрит вниз - в непроглядную влажную тьму. Запах плесени тут сильнее, и его начинает подташнивать. Он идёт дальше. 

На следующем углу стены и потолок превращаются в своего рода амфитеатр, опоясывающий пространство, посреди которого в противоестественной и мрачной тишине стоит одна-единственная вещь. Кресло. Огромный, тёмный остов, пугающий в своей неподвижности. Оно кажется… мертвым. Странно думать о Кресле вот так. Как будто когда-то оно и впрямь было живым существом. Он останавливается поодаль, вокруг темно и тихо, он совсем один. Но он знает, что это неправда, это Кресло не может быть мертво: по опутывающим его проводам всегда, как кровь по венам, бежит боль. 

Человек знает это, знает по собственному опыту, и отступает, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает паника. Комната расплывается перед глазами, он разворачивается и бежит со всех ног, бежать, бежать, ему нужно бежать.

Темнота, холод, рваное пятно света, потом ещё и ещё. Его разум в огне, всё его тело в огне, он не сможет выбраться, отсюда нельзя выбраться. Он спотыкается, падает в ледяную лужу, поднимается и снова бежит, охваченный ужасом. Больше никакого голубого света, больше никаких пыток электричеством. Он просто напуганное животное, отчаянно жаждущее найти укрытие. 

Он его находит. 

Он снова поскальзывается, пол под ногами уходит вниз под небольшим наклоном, и вдруг он оказывается ещё в одном коридоре, на этот раз более узком. По обе стороны коридора - двери, ведущие в крохотные комнаты, и он забивается в одну из них. Здесь нет ничего, кроме железных коек без матрасов; пускай отдалённо, но это похоже на убежище, и он забирается на одну из коек, сворачивается клубком и дрожит, чувствуя, как нарастает давление в черепной коробке. 

А потом его накрывает.

* * *

Баки откидывается назад и выдыхает с удовлетворённой улыбкой. 

\- Можно было бы и поприличней что-нибудь найти, - тягучий акцент Монти смешит его, и Баки фыркает, чувствуя, как внутри разливается щекотное тепло. 

\- Завали, Монти, а?

\- Он прав вообще-то, - полусонно бормочет Гейб. - Кэп у нас герой-освободитель, в одиночку взял целую базу, вот он вернётся, и где мы его встретим? Уверен, он заслужил приём получше. 

Баки ему подмигивает:

\- Ой, ну не знаю, - говорит он и делает ещё один глоток из своего стакана. - У нас есть пиво, мы в тепле и сухости. Что ещё надо для счастья? 

Мориты многозначительно хмыкает.

\- Чтобы овцами поменьше воняло? - предполагает он, и Гейб с Дернье хихикают, а Дуган, кажется, всхрапывает. Он развалился на полу, прикрыв лицо шляпой, и, похоже, спит. 

Баки откидывается на тюки с шерстью. Он никак не может перестать улыбаться, и внутри у него все пенится и горит, и совсем не от пива. Кое-кто должен вот-вот вернуться. Кое-кто очень важный. Вот он зайдёт, и Баки увидит его. Сможет к нему прикоснуться.

Скорее бы. 

* * *

Он приходит в себя очень медленно. Человек все еще лежит на матрасе, поджав под себя ноги, и его трясёт. Он до костей продрог. Его сознание всё ещё цепляется за недавний сон, но тот уже почти истаял до мутной дымки, и человеку удаётся вспомнить только несколько фрагментов. Кажется, там было что-то важное. Что-то о надежде и спокойствии. Человек не может на этом сосредоточиться, потому что у него подводит живот от голода. 

Он лежит в позе эмбриона, его ладони сжаты в кулаки и находятся на уровне глаз. Он смотрит на них и вдруг понимает, что правое запястье выглядит очень худым. Хрупким. Он выпрямляется, смотрит вниз, на исхудавшую правую руку и впалый живот. Он не знает, как долго пробыл в забытьи, но, должно быть, прошёл не один день. Может, даже целая неделя. Ему срочно нужны пища и вода. Но - он позволяет себе облегчённо перевести дух - никто его не нашёл. Никто не пришёл за ним. 

От этой мысли кружится голова. Он садится на кровати и опускает ступни на пол, поджимая пальцы. 

Прислушивается. 

В бункере по-прежнему тихо. Всё так же горят лампы аварийного освещения, но пыль на полу не стерта, если не считать цепочки его собственных следов. Он и в самом деле тут совсем один. Они до сих пор не вернулись. 

Он встаёт, пошатываясь. Еда. Ему нужно найти еду, потом - уходить отсюда. Он ни за что на свете не вернется в стеклянный гроб. Он не хочет, чтобы свет померк. Не хочет потерять в беспамятстве ещё несколько лет. 

Он находит банки с консервами в маленькой кухне, заставленной металлическими стеллажами. Застоявшейся воды в кране как раз хватает, чтобы утолить жажду, потом она заканчивается. Здесь есть бледно-голубые банки со sgushonkoi, и зеленые с morskoi kapustoi, и он жадно ест то и другое прямо из банок. Его трясёт, пока он нетерпеливо вскрывает их металлическими пальцами. Некоторые банки вздулись, и их он отбрасывает. Он знает, что их лучше не открывать.

Он многое знает и помнит. Он может убить человека. Может выжить практически в любых условиях. Он думает одновременно на двух языках. Он совершенно точно работоспособен. 

И он не знает, кто он. 

Он прячется за стеллажами и жадно ест в полном одиночестве. Сгущенка сладкая, вкусная. В бункере по-прежнему тихо. 

* * *

Чем дальше он уходит, тем более извилистыми становятся коридоры. Здесь они настолько широкие, что по ним без проблем смогла бы проехать военная техника. Следы от колёс на полу давно высохли. Земля под его ногами уходит под небольшим углом вверх, и он идёт и идёт по коридорам, и ему начинает казаться, что это место больше похоже на огромную, сложную машину, чем на обычное здание. Люди здесь выполняли роль винтиков и шестерёнок. Теперь их нет, и машина простаивает, недвижимая и пугающая. 

На следующем уровне становится гораздо темнее. Должно быть, неполадки с аварийным освещением. Человек идёт очень осторожно, внимательно глядя себе под ноги. Иногда он заглядывает в ответвления основного коридора. Оттуда веет прохладой. Слабый ветер колышет его растрёпанные волосы. 

* * *

Здесь он наконец находит тела. 

Скелеты, если точнее. Три. Уцелели только одежда и кости, кожа и плоть истлели, а, значит, с момента смерти прошло не менее полугода. 

Человек опускается на колени рядом с телами и осматривает их. Он узнаёт российскую военную форму. Эти трое - офицеры: капитан и два лейтенанта. Странно, что он не нашёл поблизости рядовых солдат. 

Человек не может не думать, участвовал ли кто-то из этих троих в пытках над ним. Эта мысль провоцирует вспышку острой боли по всему телу. Он не злится, ему страшно. Но скелеты ничего ему не сделают. Он оставляет их и идёт дальше. 

Довольно скоро он находит помещения, которые могли служить офицерскими казармами. Комнаты здесь просторнее, коек на квадратный метр меньше, а ещё тут есть офицерские пайки и обмундирование. Ему нужно переодеться. В чёрном жилете и плотно облегающих ноги штанах холодно, к тому же, они так до конца и не просохли. Он торопливо раздевается, дрожа. 

Чтобы правильно подобрать вещи, нужен опыт, и этот опыт у него откуда-то есть. Сначала нижний слой, обязательно плотно прилегающий в районе горла, запястий и лодыжек. Поверх - шерстяная прослойка, свитер и теплые штаны - ткань грубая, колкая, но без неё никак. Обязательно ремень. Напоследок он тянется к вещи из плотной темно-синей ткани и - замирает, прикоснувшись к ней кончиками пальцев. Она мягкая. 

Он отдергивает руку, выжидает несколько секунд и неуверенно пробует снова. Вещь кажется… уютной. Он гладит ткань раскрытой ладонью, и у него щемит в груди. Дрожат пальцы. 

Он… он может взять это? 

Себе?

Это куртка с плотным тёплым капюшоном, надевая её, он чувствует как ткань плотно облегает тело, будто обнимая. Сердце замирает от страха и благодарности. Он чувствует, как бесконтрольно кривится рот, но останавливаться нельзя. Шарф, который он находит тут же, ещё мягче, чем куртка, и человек прикрывает глаза, когда подносит его к лицу и неуверенно трётся о ткань щекой. Его всего трясёт. 

Какое-то время он просто стоит, дрожит, закутанный в уютные добротные вещи и с шарфом в руках, и никак не может справиться с бурей чувств внутри. 

Он вспоминает вдруг, как что-то… касалось его лица. Закрывало его. Жесткая чёрная маска. Иногда было больно, но он был привычен к боли. Теперь всё иначе. Он обматывает шарф вокруг шеи и нижней половины лица и утопает в ощущениях. Поправляет ткань так, чтобы она точно закрывала нос. В глазах щиплет. 

Он стоит так - долго, почти в полной темноте, в одиночестве, но согретый снаружи надёжной плотной тканью. Её прикосновение к коже непривычно, ведь в нём нет ни грамма жестокости.

И всё же надо торопиться. Дальше по плану - разгрузочные ремни и карабины. Он вспоминает, как его связывали, чтобы удержать, но нет, это другое. Ремни могут быть полезны. Он надевает бёдренную кобуру и крепит ремни по всему телу: грудь, торс, ноги. Так он сможет унести больше. Он знает, что силен. Но в следующую секунду обретённая ненадолго уверенность вдруг сменяется растерянностью, и он замирает, вцепившись дрожащими руками в очередную пряжку. Теряет ход мыслей. Где он? 

Точно. Он за полярным кругом, неподалеку от Оймякона. Он здесь уже давно. Он знает это. Он просто… не знает, кто он. 

Это неважно. Главное: он знает, что отсюда надо выбираться, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Он обыскивает оставшиеся помещения на этаже и находит то, что искал. Оружие. Модели ему знакомы, COP 357 Derringer, и TEC-38. Они отправляются в бедренную кобуру. Найденный рядом SIG-Sauer он крепит слева. Ножи Gerber он рассовывает по ножнам, как и охотничий нож Ka-Bar Becker BK2. Ну и конечно: Lobaev SVLK-14S. Он пользовался ей раньше, это снайперская винтовка, предназначенная для стрельбы на сверхдальние расстояния. Сверхъестественно привычным движением снимая её с держателя,он закидывает винтовку на спину и на мгновение теряется. Обычно его собирал на миссии здешний персонал, они были ответственны и за оружие, и за боеприпасы к нему, но сейчас здесь никого нет. Ему придётся сделать все самому. Он крепит ленты с патронами вокруг голенищ ботинок. Надевает перчатки и страхует их, привязывая к ремням на руках. Потерять перчатки за полярным кругом все равно что подписать себе смертный приговор. Поверх ботинок - снегоступы. 

Теперь снаряжение. На миссиях чаще всего требовалось довольно специфичное оборудование, но он наверняка сумеет обойтись тем, что есть. В первую очередь необходимо проверить всё на работоспособность. Ничего не пропустить. 

Мультитул Gerber black с центральным приводом и острыми лезвиями он также крепит на ремень на груди, ни в коем случае нельзя его потерять. Он находит кремень, сталь и магниевый блок, а, значит, с тем, чтобы разжечь огонь, проблем не возникнет. Таблетки для очистки воды, аптечка первой помощи, проволочная пила, паракорд, мешок из прочного полиэтилена, два кондома для защиты ствола пистолета от влаги и на случай, если ему понадобится принести откуда-нибудь воду. Ватные тампоны как запасной трут для розжига, солевые таблетки, термос из нержавеющей стали, котелок для приготовления пищи. Под глазами лучше растушевать уголь, чтобы солнце не так слепило. Защитные очки. 

Он держит очки в руках, бережно прослеживая их форму пальцами живой руки. Чувствует, как сходятся к переносице брови. Он знает, что это за снаряжение, умеет им пользоваться, но он не помнит, кто его этому обучил...

…солнечный свет пробивается сквозь листья, где-то неподалёку шумит вода.

Он моргает. В бункере по-прежнему темно. 

Он сглатывает. На это нет времени. Ему нужно подготовиться, нужно сбежать, пока его не хватились. Жидкостный компас, довольно бесполезная вещица в этих широтах, но пусть будет. Аналоговые часы, уже лучше, пригодятся для навигации. Было бы здорово найти GPS, а ещё ему позарез нужны карты. Нужно понять, куда идти. Возможно, он провёл в стеклянном гробу не один год, но раньше его отправляли на миссии по всему миру, а по Сибири - чаще всего. Он сможет с этим справиться, он знает эту местность, даже если не знает, кто он сам.

Он доберётся до Оймякона и попробует разведать обстановку. Ему нужна информация. Скорее всего, придется уходить прочь от цивилизации, чтобы избежать преследования. Он не питает особых надежд, но это и неважно. Ему нужны навигационные инструменты. Пока он ищет что-нибудь подходящее, он снова вспоминает…

…солнечный свет пробивается сквозь листья, где-то неподалеку шумит вода.

* * *

Дальше по коридору он находит крохотную комнатку, в которой стоит связная аппаратура, насквозь проржавевший сейф и хлипкий деревянный стул, глубоко задвинутый под стол. На столе лежат карты, и он долго их рассматривает: они все мелкомасштабные, охватывают огромные территории восточной и центральной Сибири и как следствие совсем не детализированы. Но он всё равно сможет двигаться вдоль рек, как только определится с направлением. Наконец он находит радиоприёмник. Батарейки в нем на вид в порядке, не протекли и не вздулись, но приёмник всё равно молчит. Человек садится на стул и медленно крутит ручку настройки. 

Он не спешит и терпеливо проворачивает её вокруг своей оси несколько раз, но не слышит ничего, кроме статических помех. Он пробует включить GPS. Тоже ничего. Спутники молчат. 

Человек откидывается на спинку стула. Ладно.

Ладно. 

Он больше не может не думать об этом. 

База пуста. Он никогда раньше не просыпался в одиночестве. Единственные люди, которых он здесь обнаружил, давно мертвы, и весь бункер выглядит заброшенным и необитаемым. Может, они просто забыли о нём? Но это не объясняет молчание спутников. 

Он смотрит на радио.

Может, дело не только в базе. 

Невозможная, неправильная мысль мелькает на самом краю сознания. Что, если он вообще единственный выживший? 

Это не может быть правдой. Это просто совпадение. Но он совсем один, тишина давит на него, и эта мысль укореняется в нём, как бы старательно он ни гнал её прочь. В почти полной темноте, глубоко под землёй, его разум на какое-то время заполняет вакуум, абсолютное молчание космоса. В противоестественной тишине можно услышать, как еле уловимо и бесцельно, впустую гудят механизмы аварийного жизнеобеспечения базы. 

* * *

Он выходит наружу, едва не ослепнув от яркости солнечного света. Прикрывает глаза ладонью и упирает взгляд в землю. Капюшон и шарф надежно защищают лицо от ветра. Снаружи очень холодно, но к холоду он привык. Глаза постепенно привыкают к яркому свету, и он опускает руку. 

Вокруг бункера валяются груды металлолома, остовы ржавого транспорта. Кроме него, а ещё оглушающей тишины и льда, здесь ничего нет. 

Он смотрит прямо перед собой. В голове у него пусто и ярко

Он поворачивается вокруг своей оси, сканируя горизонт. Никого и ничего: ни людей, ни жилищ, ни следов от шин. Только снег, а сразу над ним - серое небо. И так тихо, что ему кажется, он слышит, как бежит по венам кровь. 

Он все ещё не знает, кто он, но знает, что остался совсем один.


	2. Одеяла

Ему, пожалуй, стоит идти прямо сейчас, пока ветер стих. В арктической тундре ветер - грозная сила, поэтому, пока он не поднялся снова, нужно попытаться уйти как можно дальше. Большая часть брошенных у входа в бункер вездеходов проржавели насквозь, но один оказался бронированным и потому практически целым. Нацедив по капле пару литров бензина из всех бензобаков, человек находит ключи и после нескольких попыток заводит вездеход. Рёв мотора звучит оглушительно, громче всего, что он слышал с момента пробуждения. Он вцепляется в рулевое колесо покрепче, и вибрация мотора отдаётся в теле неприятным ноющим инфразвуком. 

Надолго бензина не хватает, через пару километров ухабистого бездорожья вездеход затихает. Кажется, будто вместе с холодом в кабину сразу начинает просачиваться необъятная пустота равнины. Человек медленно выдыхает. Задуманное им будет крайне сложно выполнить. Тундра ждёт - бескрайняя, безмолвная и почти бесплотная в своей серости.

Ландшафт здесь такой же ровный, как и рядом с бункером - но без остовов других машин и возвышения с укреплёнными воротами земля кажется ещё более плоской. Человек наклоняет голову, безотчётным движением трётся щекой о мягкую ткань шарфа. И шагает вперёд. 

Ему уже приходилось покрывать большие расстояния пешком. Воспоминания обрывочные, но многочисленные - холод, терзающий каждый обнажившийся сантиметр кожи, хруст снега под ботинками, глухой звук шагов группы поддержки, подсознательное ощущение покрываемого _расстояния_. Но здесь он совсем один, в такт его шагам не звучат другие, вокруг ничего нет, лишь бесконечное тёмное небо до самого горизонта, да тоскливый вой ветра, цепляющегося за скудную растительность.

Человек смотрит на затянутое низкими облаками небо. Оно не сулит ничего хорошего.

Вообще ему ещё повезло, что зима уже заканчивается, и полярная ночь подошла к концу. Бесконечная темнота сильно осложнила бы его поход. Сейчас же дневного света хватит, чтобы пройти значительное расстояние, хотя до Оймякона он сегодня доберётся вряд ли. Человек шагает быстро, но не бежит, экономит силы. Ветер усиливается, взметая позёмку, пригибая к земле чахлые полярные деревца. За шумом ледяного воздуха человек слышит что-то ещё. Голоса. Шёпот. Он прикусывает прикрытую шарфом губу, сутулится, но продолжает идти. Звуки становятся громче, отчётливее. Голоса бормочут на многих языках, неразборчиво, но человек знает, что ни единого доброго слова в этом бормотании нет.

Он шагает вперёд, скрипя снегоступами - крошечная фигурка, поглощённая снежной бурей.

Со временем ветер усиливается настолько, что человек перестаёт слышать голоса. В этом звуке нет больше ничего человеческого, это бесконечный дикий вой, поглотивший всю тундру. Ветер стал небом, ветер стал землёй, вокруг не осталось ничего, кроме ветра.

Нужно укрытие.

Времени нет. Придётся копать, и быстро. Человек падает на колени, достаёт охотничий нож и начинает методично нарезать спрессованный ветром снег большими брикетами, откладывая их в стороны.

Мышцы на руке сводит судорогой. Даже в перчатке правая рука делается неуклюжей до полной бесполезности, но левая полностью функциональна, режет, копает, отбрасывает наст, невзирая на боль в груди и рёв со всех сторон.

Выкопав достаточно, он уже не может встать - ветер ощущается стеной, недвижимой и сокрушительной. Человек падает в траншею, задыхаясь и еле переводя дух от _облегчения_ \- внутри ветер не так ужасен.

Сгорбившись, он разворачивает плащ-палатку, действуя наощупь, поскольку видеть что-то в слепящей метели уже невозможно. Человек нащупывает на краю траншеи несколько нарезанных брикетов снега и стаскивает их вниз, трамбуя в промежуток между краем палатки и стеной траншеи. Но этого не хватит, такая буря долго не утихнет - придётся достать ещё льда и снега, и укрепить крышу. Человек стискивает зубы. Нужно вылезать обратно.

Он переводит дыхание и, осторожно сдвинув край палатки, поднимает голову над краем траншеи.

Ветер бьёт в лицо тараном. Мир вокруг превратился в бесформенный серый водоворот, швыряющий в глаза пригоршни снега. Человек выбирается ползком, цепляясь за землю изо всех сил, всем телом чувствуя как конвульсивно содрогается над ним небо. Волосы выбиваются из-под шапки, лезут в глаза. Наощупь, вслепую, человек нашаривает отброшенные раньше глыбы снега и скидывает их в траншею, на пластиковую крышу палатки. Импровизированная теплоизоляция и утяжелитель. 

Входное отверстие в траншею - _гроб_ , мельком, но без страха, думает он, - темно, но это спасительная тьма, и он забирается внутрь без колебаний, ногами вперёд, вытягиваясь во весь рост.

Внезапное отсутствие ветра несёт такое облегчение, что ощущается сразу всем телом. Ему холодно, мышцы ноют, но вой ветра заглушён слоем снега, и, лёжа в темноте, человек слышит собственное дыхание. Оно постепенно замедляется. Здесь спокойно. Казалось, в такой тесноте и темноте его должно накрыть паникой, но человек ощущает лишь надёжность своего укрытия. Он в безопасности.

Сон приходит не сразу, но всё же приходит. В полудрёме человек думает: _я снова сплю во льду. Но сейчас всё иначе. Сейчас, и ещё на какое-то время, я - свободен_.

Он погребён во льду посреди бушующей в тундре бури, и, впервые за долгое время, - не боится ничего. 

* * *

Под вой ветра спится неспокойно, и человек то проваливается во тьму без сновидений, то переживает заново обрывки бессвязных воспоминаний. Как вдруг… 

Он проводит перед лицом рукой, серебряные пластины блестят под светом хирургической лампы. Зияющая боль потери, всё тело сводит судорогой паники. Потом - будто со стороны, он наблюдает, как проходят годы. Время складывается вокруг него аккуратными пыльными штабелями уничтоженных воспоминаний. Каждый раз когда он вновь попадает в мир - то отстранённо замечает, как всё меняется, оставаясь по-прежнему неузнаваемым. В этом мире всегда кого-то нет, кого-то настоящего, кого-то придававшего жизни смысл одним своим существованием. Он не может вспомнить даже лица.

Но зато вспоминает слова. Слова, будто изваявшие его заново из бесформенной глыбы льда.

\- Сержант Барнс.

Его _имя_ . Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. _Сержант Джеймс Барнс_ , _сто седьмой пехотный_ . В груди тепло - он снова знает, _кто_ он, но согревает его не это. В воспоминаниях кто-то смотрит на него, и ощущение от этого взгляда похоже на прикосновение солнечных лучей. Но взгляд исчезает, и вслед за этим плечо пронзает чистая, беспримесная боль. В бесплотном жестоком голосе звучит усмешка.

\- Процедура уже началась… вы станете новым оружием Гидры. Заморозить его.

* * *

Он вырывается наружу из засыпанной снегом траншеи, судорожно дыша и щурясь от яркого света. _Нет. Нет!_ Не до конца очнувшись от жуткого сна, он яростно сражается со сковывающими движения слоями палатки и снега, и осознав это, оседает сверху, конвульсивно рыдая и задыхаясь. Его зовут Джеймс. Он - _Джеймс_ . _Не_ оружие Гидры. _Больше нет_. 

...И всё же он был им - долго. Так долго. 

Когда не остаётся сил даже рыдать, какое-то время он просто сидит, скорчившись и тяжело дыша.

Звук его дыхания - единственное, что нарушает тишину. Мир вокруг торжественно спокоен и сияет белизной нетронутого снега. С неба ярко светит солнце, переливаясь на нанесённых за ночь сугробах. Вокруг до самого горизонта не видно ни единой живой души. Он всё ещё здесь один. Человек опускает взгляд и смотрит на свои руки. 

_Джеймс. Я - Джеймс_.

Он пытается поверить в это. 

* * *

Джеймс думает о словах.

На подступах к Оймякону он пересекает Индигирку. Река всё ещё стоит, извилистое русло полно торосов. Но он едва замечает их, полностью поглощённый тем, как в его мыслях смешиваются и пересекаются два языка. С самого момента пробуждения он думал попеременно то на английском, то на русском, и прямо сейчас в голове крутятся два слова - “ _blood_ ” и “ _кровь_ ”.

С берега реки уже видны пригороды. На открытом пространстве он как на ладони, но сейчас это волнует его меньше всего - в городе не заметно никакого движения, нет даже коренастых и мохнатых якутских лошадей, повсеместно используемых местным населением в качестве ездовых и тягловых животных. 

Но взгляд притягивает красный цвет. Тонкие ярко-алые линии, будто кровеносные сосуды, тянутся по снегу.

Джеймс достаёт SIG-Sauer из кобуры и, пригнувшись, осторожно двигается вдоль берега. В тундре невозможно спрятаться, но скудная арктическая растительность даёт хоть какое-то укрытие. Подбираясь ближе к городу, Джеймс всё ещё не замечает никаких следов транспорта или лошадей, что само по себе крайне странно. А вот красные… полосы - здесь их больше. Они тянутся по снегу до самой реки, и встречаются всё чаще у границы города. 

Подойдя ближе к одной из полос, Джеймс наклоняется осмотреть её. Цвет на фоне нетронутого снега выглядит ослепительно ярким, но всё же это не кровь, а какое-то растение. Что-то вроде красной лозы, стелющей тонкие стебельки по льду.

Трогать её Джеймс не решается, выпрямляется во весь рост и продолжает двигаться в сторону замершего города. 

* * *

Оймякон - небольшое поселение, поэтому бурной активности Джеймс и не ждал, но степень запустения сбивает с толку и шокирует. Улицы завалены снегом, скопившемся в пространствах между строениями: малоэтажные жилые дома, конюшни для лошадей, хозяйственные постройки. Не видно ни одной живой души, никаких следов колёс или копыт. Город заброшен.

Джеймс наклоняет голову, прикрывая лицо от злого ветра, и направляется к центру. Одиночество здесь, посреди человеческого жилья, ощущается ещё острее. Он проходит мимо ярко-оранжевого грузовика, в кузов которого навалило столько снега, что колёсная ось не выдержала и сломалась. В заваленном снегом дверном проёме ближайшего к нему дома торчит черенок лопаты. Вокруг тихо. И повсюду эта странная лоза, такая яркая на фоне снега, похожая на тоненькие ручейки запёкшейся крови. 

Он останавливается посреди затянутой красными ростками улицы и долго стоит, размышляя.

* * *

Выбрав дом наугад, Джеймс начинает расчищать входной проём. Это тяжёлый труд, а за полярным кругом опасно работать до пота, но сейчас это неизбежно - расчистить такое количество снега даже для него сложная задача. Эта мысль надолго задерживается в его сознании - тяжесть понимания того, что он не обычный человек.

Единственными звуками остаётся звук его дыхания и периодический скрип стали о снег. А когда-то в этом городе жило пять сотен человек. 

Наконец проём поддаётся, и он проваливается внутрь под скрип полусгнившей деревянной двери и хруст снега. В доме темно, окна завалены снегом, запах запустения и плесени на секунду напоминает ему о бункере. Стены толстые, само здание приземистое, одноэтажное. Он обходит все три комнаты очень быстро. В одной стоит кровать, в другой большая печь, в третьей обустроен санузел. Никаких признаков присутствия человека. Брошенная одежда, немного книг. В кухне даже есть немного припасов - консервы в шкафчике рядом с мойкой. Шпроты и вездесущие бело-синие баночки сгущёнки. Он аккуратно складывает те, что не вздулись, в свой вещмешок.

В спальне он долго смотрит на кровать. Она застелена ярким красно-синим покрывалом, и Джеймс неуверенно подходит ближе. Поднимает покрывало, подносит его к лицу. Пахнет оно чуточку затхло, но он всё равно трётся об него щекой, прикрывая глаза. Ощущение похоже на то первое прикосновение шарфа к его лицу, ещё в бункере. Но покрывало гораздо больше. В него можно завернуться _целиком_. 

Ему нужно больше таких. И побыстрее. Джеймс, пошатываясь, выходит на улицу, и начинает искать более доступные входы в жилища, игнорируя холод, запустение, брошенные машины и поросшие плесенью стены. У него есть миссия. Он собирает одеяла - мягкие, тёплые, - лоскутки текстильной нежности.

Сложив их все в подобие гнезда в очередном заброшенном здании, он забирается внутрь и вздыхает. Его находки уже не новые и грязные, но завернувшись в них он чувствует тепло и… неодиночество. Как будто прикасается к кому-то.

Внутри спокойно. Его слёзы облегчения никак не тревожат обнимающие его слои ткани. 

* * *

Наступает ночь. Он лежит в третьем по счёту из обысканных им домов, в гнезде из найденных тёплых одеял. Фонарь отбрасывает на потолок ровный круг света, но Джеймс смотрит не туда. Он смотрит на сжатый в руках угол покрывала. Оно что-то ему напоминает.

Он прослеживает кончиками пальцев линии, которыми сшиты ровные квадраты ткани. Стежки такие аккуратные. Выглядит так, будто оно прошито на машинке, и отчего-то это кажется ему неправильным. На секунду он словно наяву видит изящные, но мозолистые руки, сноровисто продевающие иглу сквозь слои ткани. Вместе с воспоминанием приходит чувство какой-то лёгкости, щемящей нежности. 

Он хмурится, гладит пальцами следующий квадрат ткани, и постепенно воспоминание приходит целиком. Комната, полная людей, полная разговоров и смеха, и запаха… капусты. Он держит ткань, вот так, и… _Бекка_ , она… она его сестра, и смеётся над его первыми попытками шитья, но _вообще-то у него вполне неплохо себе получается, не надо тут этого,_ и они все смеются, и… и его мама улыбается.

Он роняет покрывало из рук, будто оно обожгло его. Дышит тяжело и быстро. Но воспоминания не остановить теперь, их так много, они будто изголодались, и вот он уже снова в тесной комнате, полной запахов еды, полной голосов его семьи, с ощущением мягкой ткани под пальцами.

Джеймс резко встаёт, шагает в сторону, прижимается лбом к прохладной влажной стене за пределами круга света. Кажется, будто голова сейчас лопнет. Воспоминания не остановить, они просачиваются по капле, постепенно, но упорно. _Бекка_ . Она работала на ткацкой фабрике, и приносила домой лоскуты и обрезки, а… а их мама сшивала из них покрывала. Винифред. Винифред _Барнс_. В Бруклине.

Они были семьёй.

И не только. Был кто-то ещё, будто отблеск золотого света за пределами освещённого воспоминаниями круга его прошлого. Этот отблеск вызывает в груди щемящее ощущение тоски и непонятной жажды, такой острой, что Джеймс вздыхает вслух. И единственное слово, которое приходит на ум - “родной”. 

Он ещё долго стоит там, в темноте, дрожа на краю освещённого фонарём пространства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author of the beautiful picture is a great Russian photographer specializing in abandoned places aesthetics, who kindly allowed to use this bit of his art for illustration https://instagram.com/sergey_root?igshid=iwc9kiogzo1e


	3. Память

Он смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, и оно приводит его в ужас. 

Ему хотелось привести себя в порядок, раз уж в доме нашлась ванная комната. И даже кусок мыла. Так что он выкопал костровище на защищенной от ветра стороне внутреннего двора и растопил немного снега. Вымылся. И вот теперь стоит, смотрит в зеркало и, кажется, его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. 

Лицо у человека в отражении бледное. На нём выделяются огромные, испуганные глаза. На щеках виднеются мелкие ссадины - должно быть, исхлестало льдинками во время вчерашней вьюги. Его пальцы движутся будто сами по себе, касаясь гладкого подбородка. Он помнит, как брился когда-то, но сейчас на лице нет даже намека на щетину. Может, это сделали его… кураторы? Это они с какой-то целью удалили волосы у него с лица? Чтобы он мог носить маску? Он помнит ее: черную и тяжёлую, надёжно закрывающую всю нижнюю половину лица. 

Он никак не может отвести взгляд от своего отражения. Оно кажется не совсем правильным. Он сглатывает и смотрит на ножницы в руке. Наверное, стоит постричься. Волосы перекрывали ему обзор, когда случилась вьюга, а последнее, что ему нужно, - плохая видимость на и без того нелёгком пути. Он поднимает руку, оттягивает одну прядь и на пробу щёлкает ножницами. По мере того, как волосы падают на пол длинными локонами, отражение в зеркале преображается. Там появляется совсем другой человек. Он кажется одновременно и знакомым, и незнакомцем, и… 

_ \- Сиди смирно, тупица, если не хочешь без ушей остаться.  _

Он помнит тепло в груди от сдерживаемого смеха. Отражение в зеркале хмурится, отчего между бровей у него залегает тонкая вертикальная морщинка. 

_ \- Что, руки из задницы? Сочувствую тебя, приятель. И как ты только рисовать умудряешься.  _

_ Тёплые худые руки опускаются ему на плечи и неожиданно сильно надавливают. _

_ \- Уймись, дурище, - от давления на плечи и мягкости в голосе что-то внутри него зажигается, как будто тёплый, яркий свет. Не раздумывая, он хватает ладонь со своего правого плеча и подносит к губам.  _

Секунда - и видение исчезает. Он снова здесь, в Сибири, и в руках у него только ножницы. Он совсем один, компанию ему составляет разве что хмурое отражение в зеркале с перепуганным взглядом, но фантомное ощущение сильных рук на плечах не пропадает совсем. Оно ещё долго греет его изнутри, не позволяя холоду этих мест взять верх. 

В течение следующих двух дней он находит останки двадцати пяти человек и трёх лошадей. Оставляет, как есть. 

(В домах и стойлах, где он обнаружил скелеты, кровавые лозы кажутся толще, чем на улице.) 

Он начинает думать, что, что бы ни случилось, большинство жителей к тому времени успели покинуть город. Отсутствие якутских лошадей сбивает с толку даже больше, чем отсутствие людей. Лошади в здешних широтах - без преувеличения залог выживания. 

Он продолжает регулярно натыкаться на кровавые лозы, хоть в городе они стелятся далеко не везде. Сам не зная, почему, он старается их избегать. Они не похожи ни на одно растение, что он помнит, а еще источают пыльный, душный, сладковатый запах. 

Куда все  _ ушли _ ? Удалось ли им выжить? Могла ли случиться локальная вспышка какой-нибудь… эпидемии? Только ли здесь, на крайнем севере? Не успевает он обдумать эту идею, как вспоминает молчащие спутники. 

* * *

На третью ночь в Оймяконе он разводит небольшой костёр с подветренной стороны дома и разогревает тушёнку из нескольких банок. Он пока не охотился, хотя прихватил с собой достаточно медной проволоки, чтобы соорудить пару-тройку силков. Оставаться здесь и дальше глупо и безрассудно. Он знает, что  _ они  _ придут за ним. Сотрут, вновь низведут до животного ужаса и ярости. Заставят убивать. Заманчиво, конечно, было бы пожить тут ещё немного, почувствовать себя человеком на обломках чем-то разрушенной заполярной повседневности. Как же долго он был отрезан от мира. 

Он расталкивает не прогоревшие поленья охотничьим ножом, чтобы костёр скорее потух, и в воздух взмывает столп золотых искр. 

Нельзя оставаться в Якутии, что уж говорить о Заполярье в целом. Здесь красиво, но климат слишком суров, чтобы можно было выжить в одиночку, к тому же долгие полярные ночи и топкие болота летом могут здорово осложнить жизнь. А еще в Оймяконе его будут искать в первую очередь. Если он хочет уходить, делать это надо сейчас. Нельзя тянуть. Летом по полярному северу путешествовать быстро попросту невозможно: ни на санях, ни даже на гусеничном снегоходе. Он знает, насколько обманчив бывает здешний ландшафт. Уже поздней весной промерзшая земля растает в опасную топь. Нельзя быть уверенным ни в одном своем шаге, пока под ногами стелется склизкий, подгнивающий кустарник. Мошкара собирается тучами, окружает человека плотным коконом и сводит с ума. Если он хочет уйти далеко - а он хочет - с отходом лучше не медлить. 

Но куда ему податься? 

Джеймс закусывает губу. Сейчас он не может об этом думать. В голове вертится только одна мысль:  _ здесь ему оставаться нельзя _ .

* * *

В качестве подготовки он ещё раз обходит все дома и магазины в округе. Находит зубную пасту, но она комками и крошится, а вот пара зубных щеток очень кстати даже с учетом того, что он легко сможет соорудить свою из березовой коры. Аналоговые часы пригодятся для навигации. Свисток. Насчет последнего Джеймс долго сомневается - ни к чему привлекать к себе лишнее внимание - но тоже берёт. Крошечная, почти невесомая палатка с механизмом автоматического раскрытия: пригодится в экстренной ситуации. В любой другой он предпочтет вырыть убежище в снегу. Так надёжнее и теплее. К тому же палатка ярко-оранжевая, слишком заметная, с ней надо быть аккуратнее. Он собирает все батарейки и свечи, которые может найти, и, скривившись, добавляет к ним тонкую бечёвку - тоже всю, которую находит. Когда сядут все батарейки, ему придется делать собственные свечи. 

На мгновение он представляет: вокруг темно,  _ по-настоящему _ темно. По ночам в тундре невозможно разглядеть вообще ничего. 

Он встряхивается, сосредотачиваясь на насущном. Складывает пластиковые мешки для сбора росы, скручивает в обруч медную проволоку: ее можно будет порезать и пустить на ловушки. Находит рыболовные снасти для зимней рыбалки, очень хорошие - с такими можно и на лёд смело выходить. Снаряжение. Каремат. Снегоступы и ещё одни им на замену. Когда придут в негодность, он сделает аналог из веток, но такие точно долго не прослужат. С бесконечным облегчением он обнаруживает в одном из магазинов металлический ящик. Судя по всему, когда-то он использовался в качестве сейфа, но теперь открыт нараспашку и да, из него получится отличная юконская печь. Также он находит вместительный вещмешок, патронташ и сани, отделанные снизу тюленьей кожей для лучшего скольжения. Можно будет тащить их за собой по заполярной тундре.

Он трогает шкуруна полозьях и на мгновение представляет, как скатывается на санях по заледенелому склону, и вокруг никого и ничего, кроме бесконечной, молчаливой свободы. 

* * *

В самую последнюю очередь он подготавливает переноску для огня и раскаляет угли до тех пор, пока они не становятся тёмно-красными. 

Он смотрит в костер, и ему не по себе. Угли разгораются хорошо, сумка для их переноски давно готова - мягкая ткань, выложенная изнутри сухим мхом - но память снова беспокойно ворочается в нем, будто хочет показать что-то: что-то важное, приятное и вместе с тем очень болезненное. 

Он помнит, как потрескивал огонь в печи. Помнит, как нёс тяжеленное, доверху наполненное углём ведро вверх по лестнице, пролёт за пролётом. Дыхания не хватает, сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, он карабкается из последних сил, но там, на самом верху, кто-то негромко смеётся. Кто-то, кого  _ во что бы то ни стало _ , надо держать в тепле и… 

В костре с треском падает уголь, и Джеймс рывком возвращается в настоящее и упирает взгляд в черно-красное нутро пламени, окруженное белоснежным снегом. 

Он моргает и проводит ладонью по лицу. Будет сложно, но у него есть всё необходимое для выживания. Он оглядывает сумки и снаряжение, сложенные у входа в дом, и внезапно словно до конца осознаёт, что все эти вещи когда-то принадлежали другим людям. Он забрал себе кусочки их прежней, мирной жизни, как будто имел на это  _ право _ . 

Эта мысль заставляет его вздрогнуть всем телом. Сердце тяжело ухает в груди, он поднимается на ноги и нетвёрдыми шагами направляется прочь от города. 

* * *

Он идёт уже где-то около часа, когда мысли в его голове становятся слишком громкими, чтобы можно было и дальше их игнорировать. Они звучат бесконечной молитвой, снова и снова повторяя друг друга.  _ Я не заслуживаю жизни в человеческом городе. Я убийца. Монстр.  _

Он падает на колени, захваченный врасплох внезапным осознанием. 

_ Я помню их всех _ . 

Он действительно помнит. Поток самых разных лиц, испуганных, одними глазами умоляющих о пощаде или, наоборот, вызывающе непокорных, но в конце концов всё равно - мёртвых, серых и пустых, но сам он… Он больше не пуст. Его заполняют воспоминания об этих лицах, его заполняют раскаяние и ужас. Он закрывает глаза рукой, но видения не исчезают. Потом, целую вечность спустя, что-то заставляет его поднять голову. 

Человек. 

Джеймс сию секунду пригибается к земле, все органы чувств напрягаются до предела, сканируя окружающее пространство. Это человек в чине  _ podpolkovnik  _ \- Джеймс узнаёт фуражку, тяжёлую тёмную форму российских вооружённых сил и знаки отличия. Подполковник стоит рядом с вездеходом с заглушённым двигателем примерно в сотне футов и смотрит в другую сторону. 

Они вот-вот его найдут.

Ужас сковывает его так внезапно и так крепко, что не получается дышать. Он не единственный выживший. Он одновременно боялся этого и надеялся. Но надо как можно скорее убираться отсюда. 

Подполковник до сих пор не обернулся и не засёк его. У Джеймса ещё есть немного времени. Он отступает прочь, осторожно и бесшумно, шаг за шагом. Подполковник не смотрит в его сторону. Каждое движение Джеймса тщательно выверенно и спланировано. Примерно через пятьдесят футов подполковник дёргает головой чуть влево, но не поворачивается, и Джеймс продолжает своё отступление. Ещё через пятьдесят футов он разворачивается и бежит. 

Когда он добирается до города, его паника делает все укрытия вокруг как будто меньше и опаснее. Здесь ему нет ни спасения, ни передышки. Надо  _ уходить _ .  _ Сейчас же _ . 

Угольки на дне костра тёмно-красные, он торопливо складывает их в сумку-переноску, которую засовывает в рюкзак. Теперь он не может взять вездеход, рёв двигателя выдаст его местоположение, но ему пора  _ убираться прочь _ и… он замирает. 

Его снова застаёт врасплох ужас недавнего осознания. Он чудовище. 

Может, ему стоит позволить себя поймать. Может, ему стоит… сдаться. 

В конце концов, он ведь даже не человек. 

И тогда что-то незнакомое, что-то отчаянное, до смерти пугающее, но правдивое разворачивается у него в груди, и он приходит в движение, толкает вперед нагруженные сани, и они целуют полозьями снежный наст и скользят так легко и споро и - да, он может идти вперёд, а, значит, он будет идти вперёд. Он не заслуживает жизни в городе или среди людей, но и пыток он не заслуживает тоже. 

Пускай он не человек, плевать. Он будет зверем. Зверем, что ищет укрытие среди этих пустынных, промёрзших мест. 

* * *

Он совершенно один, ему холодно, и только облака наблюдают за ним сверху. Прошло уже двенадцать часов с тех пор, как он покинул Оймякон под покровом ночи, и теперь рассвет заливает ледяную равнину под его ногами тусклым светом. Джеймс продолжает идти и то и дело поглядывает на облака - единственное, что движется. Куда они плывут? И почему в небе жизни больше, чем в нём самом?

Бесконечная ледяная пустыня вокруг творит с его разумом страшные вещи. 

Через какое-то время пустота начинает казаться Джеймсу единственно возможной формой бытия: он просто серое пятно на сером фоне, вне тела и разума. Клочок воздуха в небе, облако, рвущееся куда-то вдаль. 

Скрип. Потом ещё и ещё. Он идёт, шаркая, по камням и траве. 

Безбрежность давит, выводя из себя. У него пока недостаточно добрых воспоминаний, чтобы сдержать пустоту внутри и снаружи, но, когда его накрывает паникой, он пытается вспомнить лоскутное одеяло. Ощущение мягкой ткани под пальцами, запах, свет, смех из прошлого. Он пытается удержать это воспоминание на подольше, но оно ускользает прочь. Ветер, холод и одиночество с каждой пройденной милей становятся все страшнее. 

Он всё равно продолжает идти вперёд. 

Сумеречная мгла окутывает его, забирая последние крупицы тепла. Если бы только их...

* * *

Ночь он, замёрзший и напуганный, пережидает в свежевырытом снежном убежище. Каждая частичка его тела болит, истощение выгрызает внутренности, и даже суперсолдатская сыворотка не способна с ним справиться. Весь следующий день он идёт как в тумане. Метель утихла, но по ощущениям как будто нет: ветер мешает развить скорость, щёки болят от холода. 

Вьюга в голове, впрочем, всё равно страшнее. 

Потом, много миль спустя, он замечает дерево. Оно повалено и перекинуто через реку, и эта его перевёрнутость, неправильность в положении ствола и листьев, вдруг успокаивает, заземляет Джеймса. Он подходит к дереву, кладёт на кору руку в перчатке и глубоко дышит. Это первый его контакт с другим когда-то живым существом. Есть что-то в том, чтобы вот так прикоснуться, Джеймс как будто приходит в себя, чувствуя, как отступает смятение. Вокруг холодно и тихо. Он по-прежнему один, снег простирается до самого горизонта. 

Он здесь. Он жив. Кора дерева под пальцами шершавая и холодная.


	4. Не один

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. переводчиков: в тексте главы присутствуют графичные описания охоты и умерщвления животных, а также употребления в пищу сырого животного белка.  
> Баки нужно выжить, и он делает для этого всё возможное.

В воздухе звенит одинокий крик хищной птицы. Джеймс поднимает голову и, ослеплённый долгим глядением в костёр, какое-то время видит лишь яркие блики в ночном небе. Крик стихает, и тундра вновь погружается в тишину. И вопрос без ответа снова всплывает в голове.

Куда идти?

Из Оймякона он ушёл три дня назад, и с тех пор не видел никаких следов солдат или людей вообще. Ему необходимо уйти дальше на юг, найти укрытие, место, где можно спрятаться и… выжить.

Он снова хмурится, кусает губу. В бункере ему как будто вспомнилось что-то подходящее. 

_ …солнечный свет пробивается сквозь листья, где-то неподалёку шумит вода.  _

Он крепко зажмуривается, обхватывая голову руками, пытается удержать отблеск воспоминания…

_ Стремительное падение сквозь ночное небо, залитый лунным светом лес, нещадно секущий лицо ветер, тугой хлопок парашютного полотна, боль. Вековые сосны, сочувственно склонившиеся верхушками над местом его аварийного приземления.... _

_ …солнечный свет пробивается сквозь листья, где-то неподалёку шумит вода. Он бежит, бежит просто ради самого ощущения силы и свободы, под ногами ковёр из пружинистых мхов, травы и опавших иголок, над головой шумит лес. _

_ Его послали сюда бороться и возможно умереть, но вместо этого он чувствует себя живым впервые за очень долгое время, живым и полным радости. Кровь восторженно стучит в висках. _

Джеймс прижимается плечами к снежной стене выкопанного укрытия, его трясёт. Алтай. Память о произошедшем вернулась целиком. После краткого инструктажа и без каких-либо средств к существованию его под предлогом проведения какой-то совершенно больной обучающей программы сбросили с парашютом над заснеженным лесом. Была ранняя весна, его мучители рассчитывали, что он будет страдать и вести полуживотный образ жизни, но в итоге всё сложилось совсем иначе. 

Воспоминание такое острое и сладкое, что на глазах выступают слёзы. Золотые горы Алтая...

Он сворачивается калачиком в тесном убежище, глядя как огонь бросает яркие отсветы на брезент. В голове мелькают образы - прохладная зелёная тень кедров, журчание воды, запах хвои. Неохватный простор озёр, голубых и глубоких как небо. Снег на вершинах гор. Тишина.

В груди разгорается горячая боль. Через несколько оглушающих мгновений он узнаёт в чувстве тоску. Как будто по дому. Он помнит, что был на Алтае всего дважды, и во второй раз творил там что-то чудовищное. Разум сопротивляется воспоминанию, поэтому подробности остаются размытыми - но он со всей отчётливостью помнит красоту и покой своего первого визита.

В тесноте и холоде снежного укрытия он с тоской думает о незлой прохладе лесной тени, о тишине горных озёр. Там он тоже будет один, но, возможно, ему будет не так одиноко.

Так почему бы и нет? Идти туда очень далеко, путь пешком займёт почти полгода, искать там его вряд ли станут. Сам по себе Алтай гораздо южнее, жить там будет легче, и при этом это дикий, малолюдный край, безопасный и потаённый. Хотя в итоге все эти практичные и разумные причины блекнут перед фактом того, что там потрясающе красиво, и на какое-то время он чувствовал себя там как дома.

Слово “дом” отзывается привычной тоской в сердце - и в памяти вновь мелькает что-то золотистое, пальцы вспоминают прохладное шёлковое ощущение прикосновения к чему-то. Джеймс вздрагивает, всё исчезает как мираж, и он инстинктивно отшатывается, не пытаясь тянуться дальше в прошлое. Возможно, какие-то воспоминания могут причинить слишком много боли. 

* * *

Идти ему нужно быстро, поэтому на сбор пропитания на ходу остаётся мало времени. На ночь он расставляет силки из латунной проволоки, захваченной в Оймяконе, или, если ночует на берегу - проламывает во льду лунки и расставляет примитивные верши на рыб. На стоянке готовит пойманное в предыдущую ночь - обычно это рыба, но иногда в силки попадаются зайцы. Их тоже, кажется, меньше, чем должно быть в этой местности.

Вечер проходит за приготовлением пищи в импровизированной печи. Уголь, накапливающийся на дне металлического ящика, он собирает для фильтрации воды, а поместив пищу в печь, тщательно осматривает одежду и инструменты, латает дыры, чинит поломки. Любая из них может стать роковой, если не обратить внимания вовремя. Как только тундра сменится тайгой, он сможет использовать смесь сосновой смолы и пепла, чтобы ставить заплатки, и у него будет больше возможностей наделать иголок из костей рыбы и животных. Закончив с осмотром, он раздевается под брезентовым навесом и растирается докрасна пригоршнями колючего снега, тщательно моет руки и ноги, обрабатывает любые, даже самые крошечные порезы и ссадины. Он знает, что Арктика не терпит небрежности и беззаботности. 

Утром он чистит или свежует и потрошит пойманную рыбу или дичь, и кипятит на день запас воды. Часть пьёт сразу, горячей, добавляя в неё растопленный животный жир. Выживание в палеарктических широтах требует от организма постоянной работы на износ для поддержания тепла - а мёрзнуть Джеймс ненавидит и страшится по многим причинам.

Замёрзшие реки он переходит, держа на уровне груди посох из рукоятки сломанной лопаты, позаимствованный в Оймяконе. Старается держаться подальше от тёмных проталин и прозрачных участков, но лёд непредсказуем всегда, так что Джеймс при движении держит посох горизонтально обеими руками, привязав сани к ремням на своих обвесах. У него хорошо получается чувствовать, где можно идти в полный рост, а где лучше двигаться ползком, распределяя вес тела и саней по как можно большему участку льда. На всякий случай он хранит кресало с магниевым блоком, кремень и трут в тщательно замотанном пластиковом пакете в верхней части рюкзака, ближе к телу. На случай, если срочно потребуется согреться.

По пути он нарезает длинные ленты мха, а по вечерам сушит его у костра, для теплоизоляции ботинок и спального мешка, и для того, чтобы поддерживать огонь в переноске для углей. Каждую ночь он старается нажечь достаточно, чтобы донести их до следующей стоянки, и пристально наблюдает за мерцанием красных огоньков в самом сердце печки.

Глядя на них, он думает:  _ ради тебя я тоже таскал горячие угли. Чтобы согреть тебя. Кто ты? _

* * *

Дорога даётся ему нелегко. Иногда посещают мысли: может осесть здесь, спрятаться где-нибудь, срубить себе домик? Ему попадаются хорошие места, отлично защищённые, рядом с водой - и деревьев здесь всё больше. Но теперь им движет не только желание спрятаться. Ему нужно идти, потому что теперь он - человек. Он  _ выбрал  _ себе путь, выбрал  место, куда хочет добраться. Выбрал идти, выбрал создать для себя новую историю. Поэтому он не останавливается, и с каждым днём Алтай становится чуточку ближе. 

Охотиться днём он не решается, чтобы не терять времени, но периодически ему попадаются птицы - они так не привыкли к человеку, что не боятся его и с любопытством наблюдают за его приближением. Если попадается гнездо, он собирает яйца и складывает в переноску для углей, запекаться. Птицы совершенно бесстрашны. 

Джеймсу интересно, каково это - не бояться ничего.

Сегодня ему на пути попадается пуночка, спокойно наблюдающая за его передвижением по тундре. Она высиживает кладку, но не пытается защищать её или отпугнуть его, когда Джеймс протягивает руку и одним движением сворачивает ей шею. Он всегда убивает быстро, без боли, в отличие от Зимнего Солдата. Одна  _ мысль  _ об этом сравнении внезапно обрушивает на него лавину жутких воспоминаний, и он падает на колени в снег, дрожа, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на обмякшую тушку птицы. 

* * *

По ночам он точит ножи и чистит оружие, размышляя о том, как странно получается - он ненавидит убивать людей, но очень любит ухаживать за оружием. Он ощущает что-то близкое к нежности, смазывая пистолет, правя острие ножа. Они будто продолжение его тела, точная, безукоризненная вещь, идеально отзывающаяся на приказы разума. Как и рука. 

Он сжимает пальцы левой в кулак, глядя на серебряные блики на её поверхности. Красиво, думает он удивлённо. Металл сияет - отблеск филигранных пластин кажется игрой света на гранях драгоценного камня. 

* * *

Приближение очередного вечера застаёт Джеймса на месте новой стоянки, он свежует зайца. Тот попался в силки прошлой ночью, и сегодня отправится в печку. Джеймс ощущает одиночество, даже в суете постоянных дел, одиночество и зыбкую дрожь завесы памяти, будто идёт по узкому перешейку над глубоким каньоном в заснеженных горах, и холодный ветер, завывая, постоянно норовит опрокинуть его вниз, в бездну непрошеных воспоминаний...

Он ошарашенно моргает, и замирает, чувствуя чей-то взгляд.

Это волк. Крупный белый волк с густым пушистым мехом, метр в холке, если не больше, и почти два метра в длину вместе с хвостом. Смотрит на него, насторожив уши, но не показывает признаков страха или угрозы.

Джеймс медленно встаёт, держа тушку зайца в руке. В голове нет никаких мыслей, один инстинкт, и следуя ему, он кладёт зайца на лёд и отступает на несколько шагов. Волк спокойно продолжает на него смотреть.

У него необычные глаза. Голубые. У щенят такие иногда бывают, но это явно взрослый волк, так что это странно. Выглядит он здоровым и упитанным, мех на загривке густой и длинный. Не похож на отбившегося от стаи одиночку - такие обычно голодают и быстро умирают. Джеймс напрягается - значит, рядом могут быть другие волки. 

Он стоит, настороженно оглядывая быстро темнеющую тундру, положив пальцы на рукоять SIG Sauer. Волк никак не реагирует, просто смотрит на него спокойными, умными глазами. Потом шагает вперёд, и мех чуть пушится на встречном ветру.

Джеймс не двигается, не пытается отступить, и продолжает смотреть на него прямо. Волк наклоняет голову исполненным достоинства движением, берёт зайца в зубы и резко встряхивает его, зажав в крепких челюстях. Потом молниеносно поворачивается и убегает в закат. Метрах в ста он останавливается, оглядывается назад, но Джеймсу кажется что в его движении сквозит скорее любопытство чем опаска.

В конце концов он исчезает в темноте

* * *

С этого момента его сопровождает белый призрак, с лёгкостью следуя за ним по тундре. Других волков он так ни разу и не видел. Этот волк - точнее, волчица, как ему кажется, - судя по всему действительно одиночка, хотя и совершенно неясно, как ей удавалось выживать и хорошо питаться всю зиму.

Впрочем, теперь она питается не хуже. Он оставляет для неё еду каждую ночь, даже если саму её не видит. Она часто приходит, когда он спит, и почти каждое утро он находит вокруг костра отпечатки лап.

Красная лоза тоже всё ещё встречается в окрестностях. Её побеги стали попадаться реже после Оймякона, но всё ещё заметны - оплетают местную растительность, иногда тонкой сеткой покрывают лёд на речках. Интересно,  _ что  _ же это такое?

* * *

Он по-прежнему не замечает никаких признаков преследования. Но теперь он знает, что выжили люди и помимо него, и не рискует попусту. Использует прикрытие местности, тщательно скрывает отблески костра по ночам и закапывает протаявшие до земли кострища утром. Радуется, когда идёт снег - он скрывает все следы.

Первые обрывочные сведения о лозе он получает, когда пересекает реку Алдан.

Широкие берега реки полностью покрыты красными побегами, и лёд пестрит красной сетью. Джеймс понятия не имеет, почему, пока не пробивает лунку и не пытается порыбачить. К своему невероятному удивлению, он ловит за полчаса больше рыбы, чем раньше удавалось наловить за всю ночь. Потроша и пластая её на порции, раскладывая их на льду как следует охладиться, он вдруг задумывается.

Может, эта лоза как-то  _ притягивается  _ к живым существам? В Оймяконе, он точно помнит, побегов было больше всего в местах, где жили люди и животные - может, рыбу она тоже чувствует? Как они скользят в своём холодном синем мире под замёрзшей поверхностью реки. Подозрения, кажется, подтверждаются, когда на следующем озере он видит совсем мало красных побегов, и поймать в итоге не удаётся почти ничего. Скорее всего, лозу и правда тянет к живым существам.

Может, это, конечно, и странно - думать, что побеги могут слушать, но Джеймс знает, что на осознанные действия способны не только люди. Он ведь сам не совсем человек, не личность, недостоин ей быть, но всё равно может думать и чувствовать.

Волчица тем временем становится смелее. Однажды вечером, спустя где-то две недели после их первой неожиданной встречи, Джеймс поднимает глаза от починяемой у костра брезентовой крыши палатки, и видит волчицу, стоящую в круге света. Взгляд её странных голубых глаз как всегда спокоен и внимателен. Джеймс медленно откладывает в сторону брезент.

Он сглатывает всухую. Пытается заговорить, но до этого молчал так долго, что получается у него только спустя пару попыток.

\- Привет.

Она не сразу реагирует. Потом подходит ближе, аккуратными медленными шагами. Джеймс сидит на земле, поэтому глаза у них почти на одном уровне. Она подходит так близко, что ему виден ободок более светлого голубого цвета вокруг её зрачков.

Джеймс затаил дыхание и не моргает вовсе, но через мгновение волк настораживает уши, чуть кивает и тихо скулит.

Джеймс не удерживает улыбки. В груди теплом разливаются удивление и восторг.

\- Я - Джеймс, - говорит он, и слова повергают его самого в шок. 

Возможность назвать себя, сказать " _ Это - я, вот кто я есть _ ", изумляет без меры. Он вдруг понимает, что сделал это впервые за очень много лет. Он с трудом сглатывает, фокусирует потерянный взгляд на волчице и осторожно протягивает ладонь, вновь тихо произнося своё имя.

И когда волчица прикасается мордой к его ладони, кратким деликатным движением, Джеймс еле сдерживает слёзы. Она - друг. У него есть друг.

Этой ночью волчица спит в его палатке, и во сне Джеймс зарывается лицом в её тёплый мех. 

* * *

Привычка к огню и сну в палатке развивается у неё моментально, что бесконечно изумляет Джеймса. В остальном в её повадках нет ничего домашнего, собачьего - она очевидно остаётся диким волком, свободным созданием тундры. При этом по вечерам она может часами сидеть рядом с ним, глядя в костёр, и бесстрашно забираться под крышу палатки ночью.

И эти глаза. Такие странные - он подолгу возвращается к ним в мыслях. Скорее всего, мутация, решает он для себя, ведь у взрослых волков не бывает глаз такого цвета. Волчица тоже часто смотрит на него в ответ, впрочем, так же часто как и осматривается вокруг - глядя на снег, растения, яркие побеги кровавой лозы. Ему интересно, что эти глаза способны разглядеть.

* * *

_ Он тонет в крови. Она густая, горячая, и заполняет всё вокруг, дезориентирует и душит. Он тянется к кому-то по другую сторону кошмара, к кому-то чистому и светлому, к кому-то, кому ни за что не стоило спускаться в этот ад, ему не место здесь. Джеймс не заслуживает прикосновения к нему. Не заслуживает видеть его. Ему, пожалуй, лучше просто перестать бороться и утонуть в багровой тьме.  _

Джеймс просыпается со всхлипом, дрожа и смаргивая слёзы, пытаясь осознать, что это был просто сон, но самый воздух в палатке мерцает алым. Кровавая лоза добралась до места их стоянки и густой сетью нависает над входом.

Джеймс вздрагивает, инстинктивно отползая дальше к стене. Какого  _ дьявола _ ?

Его движение будит волчицу, в ответ на тихий удивлённый звук он протягивает руку успокаивающим жестом и прикасается к ней. Вопросительно фыркнув, она дёргает длинной мордой в сторону выхода. Джеймс едва дышит, не отрывая взгляда от побегов. 

Волчица встаёт и без колебания шагает к выходу, протискиваясь между красными нитями.

Джеймс какое-то время сидит, слушая как колотится его сердце и пытаясь успокоиться. Как эта штука добралась до них, неужели выросла так быстро, за одну ночь? Всё это крайне странно, но из палатки тем не менее необходимо выбраться.

Не сводя глаз с красной лозы, он вытаскивает охотничий нож, заматывает лицо шарфом поплотнее и натягивает перчатки. Вытянув руку, он быстро кромсает лезвием вдоль верхнего края входа, и лоза легко режется, падает к его ногам. На секунду кажется, будто побеги  _ корчатся  _ на утоптанном снегу, извиваясь как отрезанная плоть, но это невозможно, это иллюзия. Джеймс отбрасывает их подальше от палатки кончиком ножа и решается выглянуть только когда проход полностью очищен.

Весь мир снаружи кажется сначала красным. Побеги густо разрослись по снегу, их запах заполняет воздух - густой, сладковато-мясной. Как им удалось так страмительно вырасти?  _ Откуда  _ они появились?

Он и раньше подозревал, что лоза способна быстро распространяться. Но до сегодняшнего утра он считал её каким-то странным видом плюща или ползучей разновидностью папоротника со скоростью роста скорее напоминающей бамбук, но оказавшись в такой близости от побегов он понимает, что они больше похожи на помесь водорослей с грибами. Он вспоминает кучи красных водорослей на берегу Охотского моря, на юго-западе Сибири, у них на поверхности был похожий рисунок, выпуклые полумесяцы, напоминающие присоски. Только у лозы текстура более толстая, мясистая, ближе к грибам, чем к растениям. 

\- Какого дьявола, - тихо шепчет он с чувством. Потом, поднимая голову, замечает действия волчицы.

Она обходит место их стоянки, спокойно и осторожно, явно стараясь не наступать на побеги, но не выказывая страха или беспокойства. Время от времени она опускает морду к земле, но не нюхает, а словно…

Джеймс моргает, трёт глаза и таращится. Она будто…  _ здоровается  _ с ними. 

Обойдя большую часть лагеря, она доходит до почти целиком покрытого лозой камня и издаёт первый за это утро громкий звук, низкое рычащее  _ фырканье _ , настораживает уши и останавливается. 

Джеймс стоит молча, окружённый алыми нитями, наблюдая как его друг взаимодействует с явлением, которого он сам не понимает. И истина того, что это на самом деле его друг, равноценный участник их союза, неожиданно доходит до него в полной мере. Она обладает знанием и мудростью, доступа к которым у него нет. Она таинственная, необычная и сильная. Она путешествует вместе с ним, но не в качестве питомца, а в качестве спутника, соратника.

Спустя пару минут она подходит ближе, всё так же спокойно и неторопливо. Вопросительно скулит.

\- Ага, - хрипло говорит он и кашляет. - Знаешь, я… думаю, что нам надо уйти. Давай… давай в другом месте поедим, хорошо? - он всё скользит взглядом по побегам. - Давай просто снимемся и пройдём немного вперёд.

Она не возражает и сидит поблизости, пока он сворачивает лагерь, а затем ровным шагом бежит рядом. Спустя полкилометра он оглядывается на место их стоянки, и видит его как крупное красное пятно на снегу, от которого во все стороны расползаются тонкие ручейки со сгустками более глубокого алого цвета.

* * *

После того, как волчица присоединилась к нему, путешествие стало легче. Они быстрым шагом идут по ледяным равнинам вперёд, к далёкой тонкой линии леса на горизонте - там уже начинается тайга. Ярко-голубые волчицы глаза светятся умом и спокойствием, она отвечает на его речь на своём языке - жестами ушей и движениями головы, разнообразными мягкими звуками. Говорит он с ней часто. 

\- Я иду на Алтай.

Она поворачивает уши в его сторону. Они сидят у вечернего костра, доедая рыбу, пойманную три дня назад - ночные верши и ловушки приносят всё меньше и меньше добычи. Глаза волчицы блестят в темноте, и у Джеймса тепло на душе от мысли о том, что это умное свободное существо выбрало быть с ним, здесь и сейчас.

\- Там очень красиво. Ты там бывала? Может, бывала. Я знаю, что ваш брат далеко может бегать. - какое-то время он молчит, глядя на огонь. - Там очень тихо, знаешь? Горы, деревья, и небо такое голубое, - она смотрит на него, явно прислушиваясь. Он сглатывает. - Мне нужно было выбрать, ну… куда идти. И я… - он хмурится, переводит взгляд в темноту, смутно стыдясь. - Я много чего не помню. Но я точно Джеймс. Это точно. Джеймс.

Голос его стихает. 

Настолько ли это важно? Здесь, под сенью редких пока деревьев, бок о бок с волком, наедине с тихой снежной пустотой, где не ступала, может быть, никогда, нога другого человека? Так уж ли важно как его зовут?

Джеймс вздыхает и ворошит палкой дрова. Вообще, конечно, неважно, но у него так мало хоть чего-то своего, что имя он намерен сохранить.

Волчица вдруг скулит и он замечает, что она доела свою порцию рыбы.

\- Знаю, дружище, - говорит он сочувственно. - Но у нас вообще больше ничего нет. Завтра, может, поймаем что-нибудь.

Она коротко взрыкивает и встаёт на ноги, вновь мгновенно напоминая ему о том, какая сила заключена в её рослом теле. Она смотрит ему в глаза, затем поворачивается и скачками направляется в темноту. В конце концов, она ведь ночной хищник. Может, ей с охотой повезёт больше, чем ему везло с ловушками последние несколько дней.

Джеймс сосредотачивается на костре, выбирая головешки посолиднее и откладывая их в обложенную мхом переноску для огня. Он очень бережёт их, никогда не оставляет в костре до утра, потому что к утру они прогорают до золы или гаснут и остывают.

Подняв голову через минуту, он вдруг понимает, что Волчица всё ещё рядом, метрах в двадцати от стоянки, молча смотрит на него. Ждёт. 

Он медленно встаёт.

Люди не могут охотится ночью. Они не видят в темноте.

Но…  _ он  _ \- может.

В нём что-то вспыхивает, какой-то голод, и дневная версия Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса медленно уступает место другому Джеймсу - охотнику, чувствующему странное родство с темнотой. Он быстро двигается, проверяя на ходу ножи. Когда волчица растворяется во тьме, он бесшумно следует за ней. Два диких и свободных существа - вместе.

* * *

Охота занимает почти всю ночь, но они терпеливы. Оба они привыкли выжидать в засаде - волк и снайпер. В какой-то момент Джеймс улыбается под шарфом. Самка лося, которую они выслеживали и преследовали много миль, начинает уставать. Её бег замедляется, и Джеймс с волчицей немедленно окружают её с двух сторон, действуя синхронно, будто читая мысли друг друга.

Он скользит по тёмно-синему снегу, набирая скорость, чтобы запрыгнуть на шею лосихе, видит как взмывает в воздух волчица. Он заносит нож и вонзает лезвие между позвонками в тот же самый момент, в который челюсти волчицы смыкаются на горле загнанного зверя.

Лосиха падает как подкошенная, тяжело оседая на снег, и её тело смягчает удар для Джеймса. Она судорожно бьётся на земле, лягаясь смертоносными копытами, но оба хищника быстры и сообразительны, и не попадают под удары, пережидая кратковременную агонию, пока она не затихает. Волчица первой вонзает зубы в тушу, руки Джеймса обагряет тёплая кровь, он зачерпывает её пригоршнями и пьёт, вспоминая урывками, как местные фермеры в голодные зимы пускают кровь скотине, чтобы выжить, перевязывая потом раны. В животе разливается живительное тепло, принося с собой ощутимое облегчение, утоляя ставший почти постоянным спутником голод. 

Наскоро насытившись, он поднимает голову и смотрит на волчицу поверх туши лося. Та поднимает взгляд на него. Вдалеке хвойный и берёзовый лес кажется беспросветной чёрной тенью. Обычный человек не разглядел бы деревьев, несмотря на встающий над заснеженной равниной месяц, но Джеймс видит всё так же хорошо, как чует свежую горячую кровь.

Волчица поднимает морду к небу и  _ воет _ .

Сердце Джеймса переполняет радость. В её голосе столько дерзости, столько вызова, что он не может не ответить, присоединяя свой восторженный вопль к плывущему над ночью громкому, ясному звуку. Он смеётся и кричит, впервые за много лет посмев нарушить молчание, посмев быть  _ живым _ .

Этот звук заявляет:  _ вместе _ . Он заявляет: мы  _ выживем _ . Он заявляет: мы -  _ стая _ .


	5. Эхо

Укладываясь на ночлег бок о бок с Волчицей той ночью, Джеймс осознаёт, что охотился и атаковал сегодня не как человек, а скорее как огромная кошка: прыгнул добыче на спину и сломал хребет. 

Волк и пантера. А ведь в каком-то смысле так и есть. Джеймс зарывается лицом в мех у Волчицы на боку и медленно, размеренно дышит. Так или иначе, они оба с ней дикие звери. 

* * *

Весна понемногу начинает вступать в свои права, и, значит, надо быть ещё осторожней, чем прежде. Скоро может начать теплеть. Успеть бы распрощаться с тундрой до того, как мошкара начнет собираться в огромные, похожие на вихревые облака, стаи. Джеймс прикрывает глаза и морщится, вспоминая бесконечное, дезориентирующее жужжание, укусы и непрекращающийся зуд. Одна такая стая может свести путника с ума; а помимо мошек, весна и лето таят в себе множество других опасностей. Ледяной покров начинает таять, и передвигаться по сырой, хлюпающей земле быстро становится попросту невозможно. Но он развил хорошую скорость и укладывается в им же самим отведенные сроки. К следующей зиме он уже будет на месте. 

Сегодняшней ночью он разбивает лагерь на опушке. До тайги они пока не добрались, но на её границе с тундрой растянулось многие гектары леса, пока еще редкого, но становящегося чем дальше, тем гуще. Палатку Джеймс не ставит. Вместо этого он выкапывает себе гнездо вокруг раскидистой сосны, используя выгребаемый снег, чтобы возвести подобие стен, а с помощью густых сосновых лап сооружает сверху плотный навес. Через полчаса в его распоряжении уютная, полная хвойного аромата пещера. 

Волчица забирается в неё вместе с ним и сворачивается клубком в ногах. Они ужинают пойманным накануне зайцем. В силки почти каждую ночь попадается добыча - чем дальше они уходят от полярного круга, тем больше встречают всякой живности на своём пути. Костер горит в паре футов от входа в пещеру, снег под ним растаял, а жадные ярко-оранжевые языки красиво взмывают в воздух, разрезая густую темень. Джеймс сыт и согрет, вокруг приятно и остро пахнет сосновой хвоёй… Есть в этом запахе какая-то особая терпкость, отличная от химической, формальдегидной, и… Нет. Нельзя об этом думать. 

Лучше думать о том, что его окружает. Об уютно потрескивающем костре, о ногах в тепле, об окружающей тишине. О многовековых деревьях, качающих кронами где-то в вышине, о верном друге под боком. О покое и отдыхе. 

* * *

Они неуклонно движутся на юг, держась ближе к руслам рек, но человеческие жилища по-прежнему попадаются крайне редко. Спустя примерно месяц после их с Волчицей встречи они натыкаются на крошечное заброшенное поселение неподалеку от реки Витим. Всё ещё скованные льдом, домики теснятся близко друг к другу, и Джеймс ни капельки не удивляется, тут и там обнаруживая скопления красной лозы. Никаких других признаков жизни нет. 

Джеймс опасливо приближается. Разумней всего было бы избегать человеческого жилья, но в домах можно разжиться продовольствием, снаряжением, углём и, если очень повезет, информацией. Возможно, на этот раз Джеймсу удастся приблизиться к разгадке произошедшего. 

* * *

Как же странно снова оказаться где-то, где до него жили и строили свой быт другие люди. За время своего путешествия Джеймс успел привыкнуть к открытым пространствам и к непрекращающемуся буйству ветра на равнине. Дома в поселении невысокие, одно- или двухэтажные, но всё же их стены даже снаружи защищают от самых сильных порывов. Ощущение замкнутого пространства в кои-то веки ассоциируется с безопасностью. 

Ему хочется найти укрытие и отдохнуть, но он не идиот, так что для начала проверяет все дома, подвалы и сельскохозяйственные постройки. В сумме он находит останки шестнадцати человек и двенадцать вполне живых, но совершенно одичавших кошек, которые бросаются от него наутёк, едва завидев. Лоза, тёмно-красная, расползающаяся густыми зарослями, здесь повсюду. 

А ещё он находит карту. 

Она лежит, раскатанная и удерживаемая за углы всякой мелочёвкой, на столе на одной из кухонь. Во всем доме царит полный бардак, ящики шкафов выдвинуты, на плите грязная посуда. Карта на первый взгляд кажется совершенно обычной, но, приглядевшись, Джеймс обнаруживает на плотной бумаге множество незнакомых красных отметок. Он скребёт одну ногтем и, да, они точно не напечатаны, а нанесены краской. Странно. 

Он склоняется над картой, внимательно её изучая. Отметки сгущаются вблизи городов, Куанду и окрестности за ними вообще не разглядеть. Поселения поменьше кажутся менее… на ум приходит слово _поражёнными_ , и оно кажется правильным: больше всего красные символы на карте напоминают предупреждающие знаки. Должно быть, они обозначают зоны распространения кровавых побегов. Джеймс ведь уже заметил, что те тянутся к живому и, значит, в больших городах их действительно должно быть больше. 

Он прикрывает на секунду глаза и видит это как наяву: маленькие посёлки и огромные мегаполисы в паутине красных нитей… Бруклин. Интересно, он тоже захвачен ? Свисают ли лозы с балконов, цепляясь за стены? Заполонили ли они улицы и парки? Спустились ли в метро, оплели ли поезда, раскрасили ли тоннели водянистыми красными отблесками? Джеймса сковывает страхом. Ему срочно нужно найти!.. кого-то. Того человека, сделанного из золотого света и отголосков воспоминаний, человека, ни имени, ни лица которого он никак не может отыскать в себе. Его необходимо защитить, убедиться, что лозы до него не добрались, не тронули, не… 

Он моргает, и видение исчезает. Но оно было такое яркое, такое ощутимое, что панический императив - _ защитить, защитить, защитить _ \- все ещё пульсирует у Джеймса в теле, как второе сердце. 

Он снова обращает своё внимание на карту. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, на ней проложен маршрут эвакуации. Люди собирались в спешке, и случайно забыли саму карту. Помимо красных символов, Джеймс находит на ней толстую карандашную линию и… нет. Он замирает. Две карандашных линии. Одна, та, что потолще, идет вдоль крупных магистралей на юг, собирая на своём пути крупные города. Другая, тонкая, едва различимая, уходит в тайгу, практически в точности повторяя запланированный им самим маршрут. 

Джеймс вглядывается в карту, прослеживая линию указательным пальцем. Да, точно, та же самая траектория. Кто-то тоже решил отправиться на Алтай? Но зачем? И почему основной маршрут проложили аккурат через скопления лозы, там, где предупреждающих символов на карте больше всего? 

Что-то тут не так. Джеймсу кажется, он упускает какую-то очень важную деталь. А без неё картинка не складывается. 

Внезапное ощущение абсолютной, давящей безысходности накрывает его с головой, и он падает на ближайший стул, роняя голову на скрещенные на столе руки. Он не может дать определение или описать ту всеобъемлющую тоску, что вдруг охватила его. Он представляет себе местных жителей: их совсем мало, они напуганы, они в отчаянии, и собрались здесь, прямо в этой самой комнате, потому что - что? им нужно бежать от чего-то? им нужно что-то или кого-то найти? - Джеймс не знает, но знает, что даже если бы он был здесь, он не смог бы им помочь. Он обладает определенными навыками - и по большей части это ужасные навыки - но он не умеет применять их во благо. Он не смог бы защитить этих людей, позаботиться о них, да они бы и не позволили ему. Кем он был для них? Чужаком в странной одежде? Призраком холодной войны? Он навеки обречён существовать вне человеческого общества. Ему никогда больше не стать частью… команды. 

Он закрывает глаза и говорит себе: хватит, Джеймс. Ты разве не понимаешь, как тебе повезло, что ты выжил? Что больше нет ни пыток, ни  _ Кресла _ ? Что встретил Волчицу? Ты не имеешь никакого - никакого, слышишь? - права грустить о том, что рядом нет людей. Ты ведь не заслуживаешь быть среди них.

_ Я помню их всех.  _

Внутри него как будто разверзаются бесконечные ледяные пустыни. Они поглощают его без остатка. 

* * *

Он не знает, как долго проводит в том доме, но в себя его приводит отрывистый лай с улицы. Джеймс вздрагивает, cрывается с места и выбегает наружу. Волчица стоит посреди дороги, и…

_ В самом конце улицы что-то есть.  _

Джеймс не понимает, что он видит. Какое-то странное, извивающееся, переливающееся явление, вихрь зеленого и синего цветов, закручивающийся в невиданные фигуры без граней и углов. До этой штуки ярдов сто, но Джеймс, ни секунды не сомневаясь, тянется к кобуре. Нож ему не поможет, тут нужна  _ дистанция _ , и плевать на необходимость экономить боеприпасы. 

Он достаёт SIG-Sauer, прицеливается и спускает курок.

Несколько вещей происходят одновременно. Волчица перестаёт заливаться лаем, таким не похожим на собачий, снимается с места и несётся  _ навстречу  _ странному явлению, которое пуля проходит навылет, исчезая вместе с ним во вспышке слепящего света, а Джеймса швыряет назад, будто взрывной волной. 

Он здорово ударяется затылком и на мгновение выпадает из реальности. Взрывная волна такой силы без очевидного источника не укладывается в голове. Он растерян, сбит с толку, но Волчица уже рядом, тычется носом под подбородок и лижет лицо. Джеймс встаёт, пошатываясь.

В конце улицы ничего нет. 

Так. Ладно. Он медленно выдыхает, все ещё немного дрожа от пережитого напряжения и испуга.

\- Что за дьявольщина? - спрашивает он у Волчицы, запуская пальцы в её тёплый, густой мех в попытке успокоиться. Выровняв наконец дыхание и окончательно придя в себя, он спрашивает: 

\- Видела когда-нибудь нечто подобное?

Волчица фыркает и неспешно трусит в том направлении, где совсем недавно наблюдалось странное явление. Через несколько шагов она останавливается и оглядывается на Джеймса, ожидая, по видимости, что он последует за ней. 

\- Ты это серьёзно?

Но она права, им ведь нужно знать, что это было, так что Джеймс идёт за ней. Ушибленные задница и затылок немилосердно печёт болью. Если бы его попросили описать, что он только что увидел, он бы сказал, что это что-то из фантастики, которой он зачитывался, когда жил... в Бруклине. Он вспоминает книжки в ярких безвкусных обложках, рассказы о пришельцах, космических путешествиях и инопланетных вторжениях. Среди них были удивительные, очень интересные истории. Память о них статична и не пытается никуда ускользнуть, когда он тянется к ней за подробностями. 

\- Что за чёрт? - выдыхает он, когда они подходят ближе. На земле плотным узлом сплелись побеги кровавой лозы. Они кажутся целыми и невредимыми, а вот снег поблизости весь истаял. На голой земле как будто выжжены - он всматривается - знаки, похожие на отпечаток присоски, складывающиеся в аккуратный орнамент.

Узор несимметричный, органический на вид. 

По форме он очень похож на тот, что сплошь покрывает сами побеги. 

* * *

Они покинули поселение несколько часов назад и теперь направляются к виднеющейся вдалеке лесной опушке. Оба молчат. В домах Джеймс нашел немного консервов, а, значит, охотиться нет нужды. Ужин у них будет и так. Ещё он прихватил углей, чтобы поддерживать огонь в переноске. Он планировал ненадолго остановиться в одном из домов, передохнуть после долгой дороги, но этот план пошёл прахом после появления посреди улицы непонятной светящейся штуки, не подчиняющейся законам физики. 

Дорога идёт вперёд под уклоном. Он смотрит под ноги и сосредотачивается на ходьбе. 

Книги и журналы с научно-фантастическими рассказами… Джеймс отлично их помнит. Помнит газетный киоск на углу Фултон-стрит, помнит, как звучал город вокруг. В этом его воспоминании рядом с Джеймсом есть кто-то еще, человек из золотого света, яркий и такой реальный и, может, если обернуться, ему удастся разглядеть его лицо и… 

Но нет. Вокруг только серый снег, серое небо и голая, безжизненная тундра. Волчица идёт рядом с ним, шаг в шаг. Джеймс держит руку у неё на загривке. 

* * *

Той ночью он плохо спит: то глядит до ломоты в глазах на силуэты вековых деревьев на фоне тёмного неба, то проваливается в горячечный бред. И вспоминает.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что он мёртв, - перед ним стоит какой-то высокопоставленный офицер и говорит по-русски, близко-близко наклоняясь к Джеймсу, заставляя того инстинктивно съёживаться. Он снова в Кресле, снова в бункере, вокруг снуют техники в белоснежных халатах. Джеймс никак не может сосредоточиться, никак не может отвести взгляда от злобной усмешки на лице человека напротив. - Он погиб. Разбил самолёт в Арктике, много лет назад, - он суёт Джеймсу в руки какую-то газету. - Сам посмотри. 

Бумага у него под пальцами ветхая, пожелтевшая от времени: это выпуск Нью-Йорк Таймс, датированный пятым марта 1945 года. 

" _ САМОПОЖЕРТВОВАНИЕ КАПИТАНА. Сегодня вся страна оплакивает очень храброго человека, настоящего героя, который ценой своей жизни спас жизни миллионов своих сограждан. Нацистский самолёт с ядерным оружием на борту направлялся в сторону Нью-Йорка, но вражеским планам не суждено было сбыться! Капитан Америка утопил самолёт в водах Арктики, ценой своей жизни предотвратив чудовищную катастрофу. Его жертва не будет напрасной... _ " 

В статье есть два фотоснимка. На одном запечатлён крупный плечистый парень в шлеме и бело-синем костюме, но Джеймс на него не смотрит, потому что на другом… 

Джеймс смотрит на второе фото, и что-то внутри обрывается. Это… 

Золотистый свет. Яркий, неуёмный, искренний.

Это  _ Стиви _ . 

Это  _ Стиви _ , такой серьёзный, сосредоточенный, с широко распахнутыми глазами. В каждой черте - упорство и вызов. Господи боже, это же то же самое лицо, что Джеймс целовал, гладил, которое приходило ему во снах. Это лицо, которое он любил и любит до сих пор. 

\- Как видишь, он мёртв, - говорит офицер, - уже сорок лет как.

И сердце Джеймса с воем разрывается на части. 

* * *

Джеймс вырывается из сна-воспоминания, безудержно рыдая.  _ Стиви, Стив, как можно было тебя забыть _ . Он ничего не видит, слёзы застилают глаза, но все воспоминания, что раньше казались ему обрывочными и непонятными, обретают смысл, упорядочиваются. Стиви, подстригающий его волосы, крупные тяжёлые ладони у Джеймса на плечах, а в глазах пляшут бесенята. Стиви, подхвативший простуду, но отнекивающийся от помощи, кашляет в их крохотной квартирке под самой крышей, и Баки тащит по лестнице тяжеленное ведро с углём, чтобы растопить печку и согреть его. Стиви, стоящий рядом с ним в вагоне метро: их плечи соприкасаются, и Джеймсу так хочется взять Стиви за руку, и Стиви знает об этом, он смотрит на него, и в его потемневших глазах Джеймс видит обещание. 

А ещё задыхающийся от страсти Стиви, кусающий губы, двигающийся на нём,  _ внутри него _ , берущий глубоко и правильно. Баюкающий Джеймса в объятиях после. 

Весь взмокший, но широко и счастливо улыбающийся. Говорящий "Люблю тебя, Баки". 

Он - Баки. Так Стив его всегда звал. 

Баки пытается подняться, качаясь, и падает в снег. Он не понимает, как и когда выбрался из палатки, но это не важно. Он стоит на коленях в снегу и он - помнит. Несмотря на жалящий холод, откидывает капюшон и срывает шарф, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть. Ощущение невосполнимой потери пронизывает его и скручивает в тугой, болезненный узел.

Он вспомнил Стива только затем, чтобы потерять навсегда. 

Как же так, почему на это ушло столько времени? Почему это имя, это лицо не стали самым первым, самым главным его воспоминанием? 

Впрочем, Баки знает ответ. Знает, почему вспомнил Ревущих, Бекку и маму, Сару, всех, но не Стива.

Потому что вспомнить Стива оказалось подобно смерти.

Это невыносимо. Как теперь идти, куда? Вспомнить Стива в последнюю очередь, обрести его, чтобы в то же мгновение потерять? Пусть он научился выживать в мире без людей, но едва ли сможет выжить в мире без Стива. Это какая-то совершенно новая, неизведанная степень одиночества. 

Смутно, как сквозь дымку, он осознаёт, что Волчица тоже выбралась из палатки и теперь лежит рядом с ним, вплотную. 

_ Стив _ . Средоточие храбрости, безрассудства и праведного гнева: пять футов четыре дюйма чистого неповиновения. Гидра забрала у Баки даже память о нём. Она забрала у Баки сердце.

\- Будь всё проклято! - Баки раз за разом впечатывает кулаки в промёрзшую землю по бокам от себя, а потом с трудом поднимается на ноги. Он кричит во всё горло, воет о своей потери, о своём гневе, об одиночестве, и Волчица воет вместе с ним.

Их разделённое на двоих горе взмывает в вышину чистым, полным отчаяния и боли звуком. 


	6. Лёд

Стоило первым воспоминаниям о Стиве прорваться наружу из ледяного плена - и поток уже не остановить. Днём и ночью, карабкаясь по холмам и съезжая по скользким склонам, перебираясь через замёрзшие реки, Баки поглощён воспоминаниями. И это имя - Баки, - появившись, тоже никуда не исчезает. Ему легче называть себя так даже мысленно - чем дальше, тем больше у него появляется воспоминаний об интонациях и обстоятельствах, в которых Стив звал его именно так. Голос Стиви чудится ему в шелесте ветра и эхе шагов, его образ то неясной тенью, то почти во плоти появляется в каждом новом воспоминании.

Именно так он был рядом с ним всю жизнь - в реальности и в мыслях.

И в каком-то смысле даже хорошо, что сейчас Стива здесь нет - по крайней мере, он не сможет увидеть, во что Баки превратился.

Он идёт монотонно, сам не зная, куда, просто потому что стоять на месте холодно. Горе тянет к земле гораздо сильнее, чем рюкзак или сани. Бесконечное расстояние, отделяющее его теперь от Стива, протянулось через сознание зияющей раной, которую ему не пережить. Смысла идти дальше нет - поэтому, шагая, он отстранённо думает о том, что рано или поздно ему просто надоест и он сдастся. Он уже может это себе вообразить - его тело, маленькой чёрной точкой замершее на белой равнине, заносимое снегом, неподвижное. Безмолвное.

Он делает ещё шаг и слышит треск.

Деревянный посох неподвижным упором рушится на лёд, но Баки падает дальше, падает в воду, и это… так _холодно_ , он не может… 

Живая рука соскальзывает с посоха и Баки с головой уходит под воду, ледяные иголки впиваются в нос и в уши, спина судорожно выгибается, и он видит над собой светло-серую тень - свет надо льдом, и понимает, что умирает.

Холод невозможно описать температурой, это просто боль, равномерная и чудовищная, охватившая всё тело. Он не чувствует даже движения воды, но с неожиданной ясностью осознаёт, что у него осталось всего несколько секунд на то, чтобы предпринять что-нибудь и спастись, либо умереть. Металлическая рука пока не отпустила посох, его тело сносит всё дальше под лёд, но он всё ещё может подтянуться, он должен двигаться…

Думать невероятно сложно.

Взглянув вниз, он видит, что вода очень прозрачная, будто воздух в горах - ему видны стелющиеся по дну стебли красной лозы, похожие на водоросли. 

Как же холодно…

_Баки! Держись!_

Забытьё подступает всё ближе. Очень хочется спать.

_Хватай меня за руку!_

Стив тянется к нему. Он схватился за перекладину на стене поезда, лицо искажено отчаянием и страхом, он тянется к Баки, и Баки нужно только чуть-чуть подтянуться и… 

Баки умирает, но слышит его так ясно. Он не в состоянии думать, но крепче хватается рукой за рукоять посоха, пытается подтянуться, и… не может. Не может думать. Не может ничего сделать. Холод добрался до его разума, и он…

Поезд мчится так быстро, и его сносит встречным ветром - парусит одежду, утягивает вниз. Он упадёт. Пальцы потихоньку разжимаются, в глазах темнеет.

Внизу ждёт бездна, и ему наконец-то больше не холодно.

_Подчинись!_

Он хорошо знает этот голос. _Подполковник_ ждёт его внизу, с ним там Зола и остальные, и Баки должен вернуться к ним.

_Подчинись._

Много лет послушания и страха оставили тёмный след в его сознании. Он провёл в холоде большую часть своей жизни, и кажется естественным, что в холоде он её и завершит. Поверхность кажется такой далёкой. Голос Стива ещё звучит, но ветер заглушает его, тянет Баки вниз, за собой.

_Подчинись._

Пальцы металлической руки начинают разжиматься.

Вот только... _Нет._

Это какая-то тихая, малозаметная часть его сознания, скорее импульс, чем осознанная мысль. _Нет._ Это глубже чем разум, старше чем имя, это самая его суть. _Нет, я не подчинюсь!_ \- и с этими словами к нему вдруг возвращается желание действовать и осознание происходящего, и холод жалит с новой силой. То, что помогало ему выживать все эти годы, то, что сохраняло в нём искру рассудка даже в самые беспамятные времена, наполняет вдруг всё его тело и разум чистой яростью.

 _Я не подчинюсь, я ВЫЖИВУ_ \- колотится в нём с каждым замирающим ударом сердца, и он подтягивается, кроша и обламывая лёд, спихивая скользкие обломки вниз, под воду, выталкивая себя выше, и пока вокруг не делается светло и очень больно, и вот он уже на поверхности, и лёгкие горят от ледяного воздуха.

В живом плече плещется острая боль, он вдруг ощущает, как тело волочется по льду, слышит глухое рычание. Это Волчица, она тянет его, ползком, припав к поверхности реки всеми четырьмя лапами, но тянет, вцепившись зубами в живое плечо. Пара секунд - и он полностью вытянут на лёд, лежит, задыхаясь, и всё его тело горит огнём.

У него не больше пяти минут на то, чтобы переодеться в сухое и согреться. Мысли довольно ясные, но он едва может двигаться - хорошо, что Волчица не оставляет попыток вытащить его на берег, подальше от полыньи. Он пытается ползти сам, помогая ей - до берега метра четыре, но по ощущениям ползёт он целую вечность. На земле лежит снег, пушистый, свежий, нужно как следует вываляться в нём, чтобы он впитал излишки воды. 

Осталось меньше трёх минут. Нужно развести огонь. Руки трясутся, промокший рюкзак тяжеленный и никак не хочет открываться, но с четвёртой попытки молния поддаётся. Трут и зажигалки в пластиковом пакете сверху уцелели, они сухие. Живая рука почти не слушается, но левая в полном порядке. Трясясь как в лихорадке, он бросает на снег железный поддон для костра, сверху ленты сухого мха, и меньше чем за тридцать секунд разжигает его. 

Осталось две минуты, и нужно организовать убежище. 

* * *

В итоге он почти уложился в пять минут, сделал всё, что мог, и теперь бессильно ждёт забытья. Успел переодеться в сухое и наскоро обработать рану на плече, забраться в спальный мешок. Он лежит, уткнувшись лицом в густой мех на шее Волчицы, свернувшейся большим тёплым клубком у него под боком. 

Остальное решит судьба.

Падение в ледяную воду Арктики означает смерть. Выбираются единицы, и те не выживают. Он знает не понаслышке, что через пять-десять минут человек теряет сознание, а ещё через двадцать минут наступает смерть. Но ещё он знает, что Гидра многие десятилетия держала его в заморозке, пусть и специально подготовив для этого заранее. Холод Арктики, несомненно, сила гораздо более грозная и древняя...

Он соскальзывает в забытьё, будто ныряет обратно в ледяную воду. Ветер громко воет в ушах, бездна под ногами глубокая и непроглядная. Сильнее зарываясь в мех Волчицы, он уже не чувствует слёз на щеках.

 _Держись, Баки!_ \- но ему не дотянуться, Стив слишком далеко, и он падает, падает вниз, далеко-далеко, на дно ледяной пропасти. 

* * *

Что-то влажное и тёплое прикасается к его щеке. Кто-то лижет ему лицо.

\- Аатвли, - сонно произносит он, слишком разморенный в тепле, чтобы двигаться. 

Но лизать его не прекращают, а потом и вовсе решительно пихают в плечо, отчего то отзывается тусклой болью.

\- Ай! - ворчливо восклицает он, но Волчица толкает его снова и снова, и в конце концов он приходит в себя.

Вокруг сумерки - видимо, он проспал весь день. Как это произошло?

Тут он вспоминает падение под лёд и передёргивается ознобом. Волчица лижет его снова и тихо скулит.

Он ничего не может с собой поделать, просто обнимает её обеими руками, снова утыкается лицом ей в шею и вдруг плачет. Сил больше нет ни на что. Десятилетиями копившиеся горе, боль, память, утрата Стива - весь этот ледяной омут вдруг оттаял под натиском горячей ярости, которая помогла ему выбраться из реки. Былого безразличия больше нет. Ему горько, и он плачет, обнимая верного друга.

Слёзы не кончаются долго - в конце концов он просто лежит, обессилев окончательно, прижавшись к тёплому мохнатому боку, и дышит глубоко и надрывно. Он чувствует себя… чистым. Обновлённым. Хрупким и беззащитным, как птенец без скорлупы. 

\- Он бы тебе понравился, - шепчет он Волчице, и она в ответ лижет его щёку.

Идти он, конечно не может, ему необходим покой как минимум на пару дней. Даже с его ускоренной регенерацией случившееся не прошло бесследно для тела. Волчица настойчиво, но мягко толкает его мордой, и он понимает.

\- Да, знаю, - нужна вода, нужно тепло, им обоим нужна еда. 

Он с трудом садится и осматривается. Рану на плече нужно снова обработать и наложить пару швов. Второй рюкзак он потерял, и угли в переноске для огня промокли насквозь. 

У него есть полоски мороженой рыбы, которую они с волчицей могут съесть сырыми, и полоски жира, который можно добавить в растопленный снег и выпить горячим. 

Он обрабатывает кипятком самодельную иглу и зашивает самые глубокие следы зубов на плече. Боль пронзительная, но он переживал вещи гораздо худшие. 

Почему-то теперь он может думать о Стиве, не задыхаясь от тоски. 

Боль потери, скорее всего, не пройдёт никогда - в глубине души он знает это - но теперь он может думать о нём и помнить его, любить его. Он сохранит Стива в своём сердце, и будет любить его до конца жизни. Пусть Гидре и удалось разлучить их, но в конце концов Стив навсегда останется с ним.

Поев и забинтовав рану, он вновь засыпает. Рядом лежит Волчица, сквозь дрёму они слышат свист усиливающегося ветра. Он похож на звук поезда, где-то далеко в горах. Воспоминание не будит его, и во сне сердце его полно боли и любви.

* * *

На реке он потерял много припасов, но у него осталось два главных сокровища. Отдыхая и восстанавливаясь, он сушит промокший уголь и запасы мха для переноски огня, согревавшей его на протяжении всего длинного пути. Второе сокровище - красное покрывало, найденное в покинутом Оймяконе. Его он тоже осторожно сушит у огня, гладя ровные строчки. Рядом прядает ушами во сне Волчица. 

Вновь возвращается воспоминание о том семейном вечере за шитьём покрывала, шутки, запах еды и смех, и теперь он понимает, откуда шёл тот удивительный золотистый свет - это был Стив. 

На этот раз он вспоминает больше: как Стив болел, укутанный в то самое покрывало, как горели в лихорадке его щёки и слезились глаза. Вспоминает, как замирало от ужаса и любви сердце, ведь Стив болеет, снова, это плохо, ему с каждой зимой всё сложнее становится пережить эту лихорадку.

О Стиви, мой Стиви. Баки гладит складки покрывала, охваченный сладкой и болезненной тоской. Проклятье, ну зачем же ты пошёл на войну. Впрочем, иначе ты не мог. Это же ты. 

* * *

Три дня спустя они с Волчицей отправляются на охоту. Быстро мчась по залитому лунным светом снегу, Баки вспоминает вдруг, как стоял у окна их квартиры в Бруклине поздно ночью. В комнату струился золотистый свет фонарей, и надо было зашторить окно, но он не мог, потому что Стив стоял рядом. Баки держал в ладонях его запрокинутое лицо, такое прекрасное, такое невероятно, завораживающе прекрасное, всё залитое золотым светом. Стив смотрел на него прямо и сурово, и Баки не мог вымолвить ни слова, но сердце его заходилось так, что казалось, сейчас выпрыгнет из груди.

Воспоминание мягко накладывается на реальность, и Баки какое-то время видит всё как наяву: яркий свет фонаря и золото волос у него под пальцами. Стив. Как он мог забыть нечто настолько яркое, яростное и прекрасное? 

Убегая дальше в ночь, он чувствует как на душе теплеет от этого воспоминания. Стив всегда будет с ним, память о его прикосновениях будет греть его, пока он сам будет жив. 

Прошлое живо вместе с ним и вокруг него. В золоте огня и белизне снега.


	7. Три озера

Холода не отступают, но с каждым днём Баки всё отчётливее чувствует в воздухе первые признаки близящейся весны. Они с Волчицей ушли далеко на юг, совсем скоро равнины превратятся в роскошные, покрытые сочной травой луга: уже сейчас в природе вокруг него видны изменения - предвестники скорого тепла, примулы и подснежники, распускаются в редких прогалинах и кивают своими крохотными головками-бутонами по направлению ветра. Баки, сам того не осознавая поначалу, раз за разом ищет предлог, чтобы не пройти мимо. Останавливается покрепче зашнуровать ботинки и непременно касается пальцами - всегда металлическими - нежных лепестков. Это своего рода протест: кто бы ни создал его руку, он сделал это не для того, чтобы Баки трогал ей полевые цветы. 

Тут и там он видит следы зайцев и белок, а однажды натыкается на кучу свежего медвежьего помёта и обтёсанный когтями ствол дерева неподалёку, что значит, что теперь ему надо быть ещё осмотрительней, чем прежде. Но где все люди? Где лошади? Где, в конце концов, другие волки? Леса, как и всё вокруг с тех пор, как он проснулся, кажутся… истощёнными. 

Деревьев, к счастью, с каждым шагом становится всё больше, и Баки радуется им, как старым друзьям. Лес для него - это небывалый по ценности ресурс: источник пищи, воды и природных лекарств, ценной древесины для инструментов и топлива. Баки счастлив уйти с продуваемых голых равнин, несмотря на то, что идти быстро в лесу попросту невозможно. Тонкие ветки то и дело ломаются прямо под ногами, а подо мхом прячутся поваленные, гнилые, очень скользкие стволы. Безопасней всего идти по тропам животных, они всегда выводят или к воде, или на поляны. Баки не боится: зверей опасней него здесь точно не водится. И все же ему не хочется убивать животных просто так, если он не планирует их съесть, так что по дороге он поёт во всё горло, чтобы отпугнуть медведей. Рождественские хоралы, песни из старых телешоу, а однажды под настроение - и вовсе Кармен Миранду. Испуганные птицы снимаются с ветвей, Баки представляет, с каким лицом на всё это смотрел бы Стив, и ему приходится прерываться, чтобы вдоволь отсмеяться.

Теперь, когда он в тайге, некоторые из его ритуалов претерпевают значительные изменения. Он собирает сфагнум, сушит его ночами у костра и использует для поддержания огня в переноске. Съедобных грибов в хвойных лесах немного, и Баки обходит ложные лисички десятой дорогой. Уже пережитых галлюцинаций ему, пожалуй, на всю оставшуюся жизнь хватит. 

Больше всего в лесу Баки любит сосны, их пряный запах давно уже стал его постоянным спутником. Каждое дерево - это одновременно и аптечка, и мыло, и зубная паста, и постель, и еда. По дороге Баки собирает сосновые иголки и срезает с берёзовых стволов бересту, чтобы добраться до тонких мягких пластов внутри. Из них можно сварить суп. А отвар из длинных иголок вообще становится для него чем-то вроде заслуженного после долгого дня угощения. Горячий и терпкий, он приятно обволакивает язык и каждый день Баки с нетерпением ждёт полуночного чаепития. 

* * *

Озеро Байкал. Пятая часть всей пресной воды на планете. Оно просто невероятное. Огромное и завораживающее. Вместо противоположного берега - только полоска горизонта вдалеке. Баки подбирается к обрыву, смотрит вниз на воду. Она прозрачная, как стекло, и можно увидеть, что происходит на глубине в сотню футов. По поверхности то и дело пробегает слабая рябь, легкий ветерок гладит щёки. 

Баки растягивается в траве, лёжа на животе и опершись на локти. На секунду нутро скручивает узнаванием: он помнит, как проводил в такой- снайперской - позиции часы напролёт, готовясь сделать роковой выстрел, но здесь он не для этого, пусть эта поза ему и привычнее любых других. 

Молодая трава источает резкий свежий запах, по ветке у самого его лица ползёт по своим делам жук.

Баки долго смотрит на озеро, позволяя его величию поглотить и изменить себя. Его собственная история кажется совсем незначительной в этом древнем, удивительном месте. Успокоение по капле проникает в него и гнездится внутри, выгоняя прочь тревоги и страхи. 

Той ночью Баки снятся голубые глаза Стива, глубокие как небо. 

* * *

Он часто путешествует потемну. Так безопаснее. Он хорошо видит, особенно при лунном свете, к тому же, если Подполковник идёт по его следу, Баки нужно сделать всё возможное, чтобы хорошенько оторваться. Ускориться пока не получается, он по-прежнему осторожничает, преодолевая промерзший ил, заледенелую листву и скользкую гнилую древесину под ногами. А ведь тайга толком не началась ещё. 

Однажды он замечает вдалеке яркий свет.

Пораженно уставившись в линию горизонта, Баки замирает. Свет означает близость человеческого жилья, но никаких других признаков присутствия здесь людей он, пока шёл, не обнаружил. И всё же надо быть осторожней. Дождаться утра и исследовать это место при дневном свете, а ещё лучше - обогнуть по широкой дуге и забыть. С другой стороны, если там есть техника, способная настолько ярко осветить большую площадь, возможно, там есть и военные разработки, сканеры или радары. Возможно, там даже есть другие выжившие. Это серьёзный риск, но игра стоит свеч. Баки должен отправиться на разведку. 

Он взбирается на ближайший холм, свет отсюда виден куда лучше: сине-бело-зеленый, переливающийся и очень яркий. По-прежнему не слышно генераторов. Пахнет травой и снегом, и не слышится ни намёка на газ или озон. Все чувства Баки обостряются, обращённые на странное явление. Он поднимается ещё выше, выглядывает в прогалину между двух крупных камней, и…

Ох. 

В окруженной холмами долине, как в чашке, плещется беспокойный свет, больше всего похожий на разбушевавшееся северное сияние. Он омывает склоны подобно воде, бестелесный и легкий, как воздух. Цвета мешаются между собой, играют где ярче, где тускней, набегают на подножия холмов, как приливные волны. 

Баки смотрит во все глаза. Здесь нет и намёка на человеческое присутствие: ни жилья, ни транспорта, ни самих людей. Только тишина, свет и вопросы без ответов. 

Где-то позади него дважды лает Волчица. Звук эхом разносится в воздухе, после чего Волчица со всех лап проносится мимо Баки. Он тянется ей вслед, но она слишком быстрая и уже бежит вниз по склону холма по направлению к озеру света. Баки чертыхается себе под нос, следует за ней, но не успевает. Секунда - и Волчица исчезает в цветном мареве.

Всё это происходит совершенно беззвучно. Свет вспыхивает ярче, но его передвижения остаются такими же плавными и неспешными. 

Баки кричит и ускоряется, поскальзывается, падает, больно ударяясь бедром, и остаток пути проезжает на боку, влекомый силой притяжения. Метр за метром он сканирует пространство внизу в поисках Волчицы. Ничего. Пусто. Живая рука кровит, видимо, он содрал кожу, но Баки плевать. Он оказался на дне чаши, на самой границе… явления. Подобрать другое слово просто не получается, и теперь-то глупо отрицать очевидное: в поселении на берегу реки Витим он видел то же самое. 

Свет колышется в считанных метрах от Баки, и тем страннее кажется его абсолютная молчаливость: не может такая сила, такой объём энергии оставаться совершенно бесшумным. Баки настолько близко, что свет возвышается над ним метров на шесть. Здесь он резко обрывается, будто его дальнейшему распространению помешал какой-то невидимый барьер, или… 

Или какое-то  _ соглашение _ ? 

Он не знает, почему именно это слово приходит ему на ум, но оно кажется правильным. Как будто два живых, разумных существа заключили между собой пакт, которому беспрекословно следуют. Именно это понятие он обдумывает, стоя на самой кромке сияния и впитывая всю его мощь. Мощь, которая не может быть присуща бездушной вещи. Как будто сама земля выдохнула этот свет, как Баки выдыхает сейчас пар. Хотя нет, не земля. Лозы. Ярко-красные и толстые, они покрывают всё дно долины. Точь-в-точь как в той деревне: похоже, лозы или сами производят это свечение, или каким-то образом его притягивают. 

\- Волчица! - кричать бесполезно, но Баки просто обязан найти её. Хотя бы попытаться! Он беспомощно вглядывается в завихрения света. Ни следа, ни звука.

Ничего. 

\- Сюда!

Наконец, слава Богу, она выплывает из сияния, целая и невредимая. Баки от облегчения едва не захлёбывается стылым воздухом. Волчица останавливается на границе света, поворачивает свою косматую голову, смотрит на Баки, и… Её глаза сияют. Светятся, переливаясь точь-в-точь как сияние, из которого она только что вынырнула. 

Баки плевать. Он ползёт к Волчице, обнимает за шею, утыкаясь в густой мех, и к его удивлению она спокойно лижет его прямо в нос. Она выглядит расслабленной и легко отступает прочь от света, когда Баки, поднявшись, тянет её за собой. Они поднимаются на холм, и только тогда Баки позволяет себе оглянуться. Свет внизу танцует, переливается синим, зелёным и белым, как северное сияние, невозможное в этих широтах. 

* * *

Память о необычном озере света преследует его несколько следующих недель. Ходит по пятам, подстерегает во снах, но всякий раз, проснувшись, Баки не обнаруживает поблизости ни намёка на разноцветное танцующее сияние. Но время идёт, километры тайги исчезают под ногами один за другим, постепенно воспоминания тускнеют и отступают, и вот Баки уже спускается в совсем другую долину. Трава пружинит под ботинками, и он улыбается. Его взору открывается Телецкое озеро, окружённое горами со всех сторон. Оно прекрасно.

Когда ГИДРА бросила Баки на Алтае в прошлый раз, его высадили на Белухе. Он видел множество горных озёр, пока спускался к подножию и прятался в тамошних лесах, но до Телецкого так и не добрался. Как и любое популярное туристическое место, утыканное гигантскими гостевыми домами и совсем крохотными хижинами, оно кишело гражданскими. И всё же теперь Баки здесь, судя по всему совершенно один, если не считать Волчицы, и озеро простирается под его ногами, отрезая от далёких гор. 

Баки планирует обойти его по периметру или пересечь, если повезёт найти лодку. Интуиция подсказывает ему не соваться на северный берег, и он решает к ней прислушаться, хоть и не понимает, в чём причина. Память подкидывает смутные образы - боль, металл, бесконечное эхо, множащее само себя на открытом пространстве - но Баки отмахивается от них. Он просто берёт южнее. 

На севере дома стоят почти вплотную друг к другу, на юге их куда меньше. А, значит, меньше и возможных неприятностей. Волчица бежит впереди по самой кромке чистейшей воды. Здесь очень красиво: озеро окружено густым и пахучим хвойным лесом, тут и там встречаются крохотные водопады, из которых приятно напиться ледяной водой. 

Баки идёт и идёт, и однажды смутные мысли и образы у него в голове начинают обретать вес и форму. У него появляется  _ идея _ . Баки улыбается так широко, что начинают болеть щёки. 

К зиме озеро замёрзнет: он как наяву видит толстую корку прозрачного льда, которой будут скованы бесконечные километры воды, и припорошенные снегом деревья. Но здесь никогда не будет недостатка в дровах. Найти убежище и заброшенные продовольственные магазины, в которых наверняка остались консервы и другие припасы. Да и холода тут будут куда менее суровыми, чем за Полярным кругом. 

Поверхность озера идёт рябью от ветра, к самой воде пикирует, щебеча, птица. Баки смотрит, замерев, и сердце его полно тепла и покоя.

Возможно -  _ возможно  _ \- его путешествие подходит к концу. 

* * *

Он внимательно и осторожно проверяет каждый дом на пути в поисках выживших. В одном случае из десяти он находит останки, в остальных не находит ничего. Это ожидаемо: что бы в итоге ни случилось год назад со всей планетой, выжившие вряд ли выбрали бы базу отдыха в качестве убежища. Кровавые лозы есть и здесь, но в домах и поблизости их на удивление мало. По берегам их куда больше, и на мелководье их ярко-красные стебли видны сквозь воду даже издалека. 

Он добирается аж до Челюшского заповедника, когда его внимание привлекает одна из хижин. С толстыми стенами и массивным козырьком над входом для защиты от снега. Маленькие окна помогут сохранять тепло по зиме, а большой навес рядом с домом можно использовать для хранения припасов. Берег совсем рядом, но при этом хижина находится на склоне небольшого холма, что обеспечит безопасность во время половодья. К тому же тут есть собственный причал для рыбалки и нет никаких других домов в пределах видимости. 

Внутри три отдельных помещения. Гостиная-кухня с раковиной и кухонным уголком, большим диваном, пустым книжным шкафом и гигантским камином. В кухонных шкафчиках обнаруживаются столовые приборы, посуда, пара потёртых кастрюль. Никаких личных вещей. Дальше по коридору - просторный санузел с белоснежной ванной, а в третьем помещении Баки находит двуспальную кровать и шкаф с постельными принадлежностями, полотенцами и парой старых подушек. Скорее всего, этот домик предназначался для сдачи в период летних отпусков. 

Баки подходит к стене и кладёт ладонь на шершавое дерево. Оно крепкое и почти тёплое на ощупь. Эта хижина сможет выдержать и ураган, и сильный снегопад. 

Кажется, он нашёл убежище. 

* * *

Оно становится ему домом в ту самую минуту, как он вынимает из переноски свои драгоценные угли. Каждое утро тщательно отбираемые из костра, завёрнутые в подсушенный мох - самое сердце всего его путешествия от Оймякона до Алтая. Их предназначение выполнено, больше они не пригодятся - ведь теперь у Баки есть настоящий очаг. 

Он разжигает огонь и какое-то время просто стоит, наблюдая, как разгораются дрова. Он вспоминает все костры, которые разводил по дороге сюда: костры посреди ледяной пустыни и костры в таёжной тени. Поленья, занявшись, начинают потрескивать, погружая Баки в воспоминания о бруклинской буржуйке и тщетных попытках согреться, прижавшись к Стиву. Костлявый и дрожащий, как осиновый лист, он сам тянулся к Баки, и Баки притягивал его ближе, а потом… Потом было жаркое дыхание одно на двоих, влажная от пота кожа и два сплетённых в тугой клубок тела в оранжевых отблесках пламени. 


	8. Дом

Каждую ночь он расставляет на опушке леса ловушки, а каждую неделю - самодельные верши. Почти ежедневно в них попадается какая-нибудь живность. Он рыбачит в озере и в заводи водопада неподалёку от домика, ближе к Челюшскому кордону. Сделанные им раньше предположения о красных лозах подтверждаются и здесь: в водоёмах, не опутанных ими, рыбы почти нет. Странные растения, видимо, и правда тянутся к живому. 

Из добытого он не выбрасывает почти ничего - шкуры неумело, но старательно выделывает, сухожилия обрабатывает и сушит на нитки, из вымоченных костей вырезает иголки и рыболовные крючки. 

Он выкапывает выгребную яму и ставит над ней летний туалет, ценой большого труда и ещё большего упорства сооружает во дворе дома сарай. Подальше от построек и деревьев, на берегу, обустраивает открытый очаг для приготовления пищи и кипячения воды. На ведущих к лесу крутых склонах обильно цветут жёлтые альпийские маки. Созревшие головки он планирует собирать, чтобы выжать из семян прозрачное масло для ламп - а из остатков можно будет испечь вкусный хлеб. Волчица на цветы внимания не обращает, но Баки смотрит на них с нежностью и уже воображает сладкий вкус хрустящих маковых семян.

Регулярно, хотя бы раз в неделю, Баки устраивает вылазки в дома на дальнем конце озера, находит и собирает рыболовные снасти, кое-какую одежду, спички, батарейки и верёвки. Запасов хватит ненадолго, но у него есть возможность создавать аналоги из подручных материалов - что он и делает. Мастерит светильники из плошек с животным жиром и разделённых на волокна обрывков каната. Из этого же жира, осторожно смешивая его с золой, методом проб и ошибок готовит щёлок и варит примитивное мыло. По вечерам чинит одежду и брезентовый навес, ставя заплатки из ароматной смеси пепла и сосновой смолы.

На разведку к другим домам он отправляется с большой осторожностью, зная что здесь небезопасно. Раз жив  _ Подполковник  _ \- кто знает, кто ещё мог уцелеть, и как скоро они смогут его обнаружить. Он должен быть постоянно наготове, чтобы в любой момент сняться с места и бежать, поэтому дорожные рюкзаки всегда стоят под рукой - но за всё это время он так ни разу не увидел ни единого живого человека. Вокруг очень тихо и спокойно.

По утрам и вечерам он кипятит воду, фильтруя её сквозь уголь, накапливающийся в переносной печи. Для теплоизоляции дома, набивки матраса и лекарственных целей собирает в лесу разные виды мха, делает надрезы на соснах и собирает текучую смолу, срубает высохшие деревья и стаскивает к дому валежник - готовит запас дров на зиму. Лето в самом разгаре, так что берёзовым соком он сможет полакомиться только в следующем году - a пока он собирает нежные сосновые иголки и лекарственные травы, предвкушая, как осенью и зимой будет пить терпкий пахучий чай.

Ему, конечно, одиноко. Даже за суетой ежедневных забот и в компании волчицы грусть и ощущение отсутствия собеседника его не оставляют. Кроме того, он ужасно скучает по Стиву. Не проходит ни минуты, чтобы он не тосковал по нему, не думал о нём - иногда даже говорит с ним вслух, и тогда кажется, будто Стив и правда здесь, рядом, стоит повернуть голову - и увидишь его. 

Баки заготавливает в лесу клубни дикого лука, связывает их в пучки сухими стеблями папоротника, собирает орехи, нарезает и сушит мох, которым будет перекладывать припасы для сухости и лучшей сохранности. Рядом с сараем строит небольшую коптильню, в которую сносит все невеликие излишки рыбы и мяса, чтобы заготовить немного на зиму. 

Коптит он - после пары неудачных попыток - на берёзовых дровах. От елового и соснового дыма его долго тошнило, не взирая на всю целительную силу суперсолдатской сыворотки. Когда он первый раз вывалился, шатаясь, из коптильни, с обожжёнными волосами, пропахший смолистым дымом, кашляя и с трудом сдерживая рвоту, Волчица с другого конца поляны смотрела на него с выражением, здорово смахивающим на весёлое изумление. Ну что ж поделаешь, если что у Джеймса Барнса, что у Зимнего Солдата навыков ведения домашнего хозяйства в тайге особо не нашлось. Хорошо уже, что имеющихся знаний хватило, чтобы привести их сюда.

В двери домика он проделывает лаз для Волчицы, завесив его с внутренней стороны тройным слоем одеял для сохранения тепла. В самом доме дел тоже хватает - крыша местами прохудилась, одна из стен сарая отсырела и гниёт. Джеймс нарезает дёрн брикетами и сооружает из них новую стену, а крышу кривовато, но надёжно латает переплетёнными тонкими ветками, залитыми сосновой смолой. Эта работа напоминает ему, как он заколачивал рассохшиеся старые окна на зиму в их крошечной бруклинской квартире, чтобы Стиви меньше мёрз.

* * *

Помимо насущных припасов, из опустевших домов он приносит ещё и книги. В отпускных домиках их полно, на разных языках. Заглядывая в каждую, он выясняет, что легко может читать на английском, русском, турецком и итальянском. Он знает, что книги любил всегда, особенно фантастические романы, но помнит и то, что читал вообще всё подряд, и поэтому собирает любые попадающиеся ему на пути издания - романы, пьесы, беллетристику, поэзию. Пустые полки в домике постепенно заполняются книгами из проведённых им в беспамятстве десятилетий. По вечерам, в свете самодельного светильника, Джеймс сворачивается клубочком под красно-синим покрывалом и читает, рассеянно перебирая тёплый мех дремлющей рядом Волчицы. За чтением он почти забывает об одиночестве.

Открывающийся на страницах книг мир кажется ему очень интересным. В детстве он обожал представлять себе будущее, и сейчас, навёрстывая упущенные года, он иногда с тоской думает о том, что произошло год назад, о том, как тих и угрюм полный скелетов мир. Будущее он представлял себе не таким.

Иногда он читает вслух Волчице. Слышать собственный голос странно - но это единственный человеческий голос из всех, что ему довелось услышать со времени пробуждения, и Джеймса успокаивает его звучание. Оно как будто делает его более настоящим. Живым. Волчица терпеливо слушает и глядит на него внимательно, насторожив уши, но рано или поздно ей это наскучивает, и она убегает в ночь. Он бежит за ней, и они охотятся, и взывают к небу о своей удаче.

* * *

Чем больше проходит времени, тем больше он вспоминает. По вечерам, в полной тишине к нему приходят призраки убитых им людей. И пусть он убивал не по своей воле, всё же они мертвы, и это его рука сжимала нож, его палец нажимал на спусковой крючок. Он тихо, горько кается в содеянном, уткнувшись заплаканным лицом в пушистый бок Волчицы, и та слизывает горячие слёзы с его лица, осторожно кладёт лапу на предплечье, но не пытается остановить поток признаний.

Однажды, уже поздним летом, он сидит на крутом речном берегу рядом с хижиной, ощущая, как внутри, неумолимая и равнодушная, встаёт тяжёлой волной печаль. Ему никак не исправить уже сделанного. Никак не загладить свою вину. Он даже не в состоянии помочь другим, живым людям - потому что, судя по всему, помогать больше некому. Но, может быть…

Есть одна вещь, которую он сделать в состоянии.

Когда он встаёт на ноги, руки у него трясутся. Он идёт в лес, долго и тщательно выбирает там длинные и прямые ветки, приносит из дома нож. Садится обратно на берег. 

Мужчина из госаппарата, ничем не примечательный, средних лет, бледный, дрожащий. Баки не сказали, зачем его приказали убить, но он убил. Он помнит лицо, как с него сошли все краски, как обмякло тело. Он не знает, была ли у мужчины семья или близкие люди, не знает, что он такого мог сделать, чтобы заслужить смерть от рук Зимнего Солдата.

Баки вырезает на двух ветках аккуратные выемки и складывает их крестом, перехватывает и обвязывает гибкими прутьями покрепче. Он не знает, насколько этот символ приемлем в данной ситуации, но в его сознании он связан с горем и виной, и, обретая форму под его руками, кажется ему правильным. Закончив, он идёт в лес и бродит до тех пор, пока не выходит на тихую поляну, всю поросшую колокольчиками, и там устанавливает крест среди цветов.

Смотрит на него.

Выглядит это жалко - просто палка, воткнутая в лесу, где никто её никогда не увидит. Но он стискивает зубы, поворачивается и идёт обратно к берегу. Не один день с тех пор он строгает и связывает, носит и устанавливает, терпеливо, почти торжественно. Скоро на поляне вырастает целый лес аккуратных крестов - в каждый вложена своя мысль, полная горечи и раскаяния.

Конечно, они не перестали быть просто ветками, воткнутыми в землю. Их явно недостаточно, но они хотя бы могут быть вещественным свидетельством того, что он помнит - обо всех этих людях, о том, что на нём лежит вина.

_ Я помню каждого. _

И пусть исправить ничего нельзя - но он хотя бы может помнить.

* * *

Среди найденных им книг одна кажется особенной. Это сборник стихов на английском языке, целиком посвящённый Алтаю. Написан он кем-то по имени Николай Рерих. Стихи не похожи на то, что он читал и учил когда-то в школе со Стивом, какого-нибудь Роберта Фроста. Рифмы в этих стихах нет, но есть внутренний, гулкий ритм, и он читает их вслух, вдумчиво, будто пробуя слова на вкус. Одно стихотворение особенно глубоко отзывается в душе.

Мы не знаем. Но они знают.

Камни знают. Даже знают

деревья. И помнят.

Помнят, кто назвал горы

и реки. Кто сложил бывшие

города. Кто имя дал

незапамятным странам.

Между строк будто разворачивается ещё одна история, о чём-то необъятном и древнем, об энергии и силе, которых он не знает, о традициях, которые он никогда не в силах будет понять. Звук этих строк отзывается в нём, когда он бродит по лесу и вдоль озера, ощущая, как тишина и мощь Алтая проникают в него, становятся его частью. Ему хочется узнать его - и полюбить. И Баки надеется, что когда-нибудь он сможет лучше понять хотя бы часть царящего здесь покоя.

* * *

За работой время летит незаметно, и однажды утром, складывая в дровенник очередную порцию дров, Баки чувствует холодное прикосновение к шее. Он поднимает голову.

Бесшумно, завораживающе, светло - в воздухе кружатся и падают снежинки. Тысячи снежинок.

Баки смотрит в небо, и сердце его переполнено благодарностью. Они смогли. Они нашли убежище и успели обустроить его до зимы, у них есть всё необходимое. В прошлом году в это же время он был безымянным, беспамятным, бездомным пленником. И за такое короткое, в общем-то, время он смог обрести вновь и имя, и память, и дом. И даже друга. 

Волчица тявкает, кружась, хватает пастью снежинки, силуэт её расплывается в густом снегопаде. Баки переполняет радость, и он срывается с места, прыгая к ней, и вот они уже гоняются друг за дружкой кругами по поляне наперегонки и в салки. Он смеётся, она громко задорно лает, и всё вокруг похоже на праздник. Снег холоден, но у них есть дом.

Замёрзнув, оба забираются в тепло. Баки, улыбаясь, раскатывает заново набитый спальный мешок на полу перед очагом, укрывает его красным покрывалом. Забирается внутрь и гладит ровные квадраты и стежки. Снова вспоминает то, другое покрывало, сшитое много лет назад, тот смех и ту любовь, что окружали его в тот момент.

В домике очень тихо. Волчица лежит по другую сторону очага.

Он ужасно скучает по всем. По своей семье и друзьям. Перед глазами, как наяву, проносятся их лица: мать, сестра, отчаянные Коммандос, и как всегда - Стив, чей солнечный, золотой образ навеки выжжен у Баки в сердце. Как хорошо хотя бы помнить их. Как хорошо быть в безопасности и иметь рядом живое существо. Теперь у них всё должно быть как надо. 

День проходит без особых происшествий. Всё и правда идёт как надо.

Поэтому таким шоком отзывается в нём новое событие вечера. В лесу появляются огни.


	9. Встреча

Огни разгораются не сразу. Поначалу Баки даже принимает слабые отблески за игру лунного света, но спустя три недели со своего первого появления они набирают такую силу, что у него не остается сомнений: там, на севере, что-то есть. 

Он выходит из хижины и смотрит вверх и вдаль. Беспокойное, переливающееся в причудливом танце сияние заполоняет  _ всё небо _ , окрашивая его в зеленоватые и фиолетовые оттенки. Где бы ни находился источник - Баки не уверен, что это правильное слово, но так и не сумел подобрать более подходящее - явления, он должен быть мощным.

И Баки уже видел подобное раньше. 

Огни играют и переливаются, расползаясь по небу широкими, дрожащими дугами, похожими на те, что он видел в глубокой горной долине несколько месяцев назад. Несмотря на расстояние и разницу широт, Баки уверен, что это то же самое явление. Он пока не понимает его природу, но уверен, что Гидра к ней никакого отношения не имеет. И всё равно, стоит об этом подумать, как Баки охватывает тревожный озноб. 

Он вспоминает, как в самом начале, единожды взглянув на северный берег озера, решил для себя, что лучше туда не соваться. Это было вроде предчувствия. В обрывках воспоминаний мелькнуло что-то… что-то связанное с металлом и далеким зычным эхом. Что-то горькое, страшное. 

Баки давит в себе растущее беспокойство и возвращается в хижину. Закрыв дверь, он выглядывает в окно и видит неподвижно стоящую Волчицу. Она смотрит на север. 

* * *

С каждым днём огни ведут себя всё более странно. Три ночи спустя Баки замечает яркий свет в лесу совсем рядом с хижиной. Он действует, не раздумывая. Пара пистолетов в набедренной кобуре и несколько ножей всегда при нём, так что ему даже не приходится возвращаться в дом. Баки сразу срывается на бег и растворяется среди деревьев. 

По мере того, как он продвигается всё дальше и дальше в лес, грудь сдавливает горечью скорой потери. Он мог бы сняться с насиженного места уже сегодня. Проблема в том, что ему этого не хочется. Здесь его дом. Дом, который он сам нашел и обустроил, за который заплатил потом, кровью и страхом. Который подготовил к близящимся заморозкам. Он должен остаться. 

Он  _ хочет  _ остаться. 

Покрепче перехватив рукоять ножа, Баки стискивает челюсти. Он обезвредит угрозу, чего бы это ни стоило. 

Чем дальше в лес, тем больше ему встречается кровавых лоз. Баки понемногу сбрасывает скорость, внимательно оглядывая каждый куст и каждое дерево. Свет однозначно стал ближе, здесь он куда ярче. До возможного источника метров десять. Шаг, еще один, теперь пять метров и дальше… 

...темнота. Свет гаснет, оставляя после себя яркую вспышку на изнанке век. 

Баки замирает, весь обратившись в слух. Ничего.

Баки хмурится и делает еще несколько шагов вперед. Он не сводит глаз с места, где всего пару секунд назад было ослепительно белое пятно. В темноте все чувства обостряются, но Баки все равно не находит никаких признаков недавнего свечения - только толстые лозы, свисающие с ветвей деревьев подобно лианам. 

Баки раздраженно рычит: ни людей, ни техники. Даже болотного газа, способного вызывать подобного рода оптические иллюзии, и того нет. Хотя для болотного газа свет изначально был слишком ярким. Что за чертовщина? Баки бьёт металлическим кулаком по ближайшему дереву. Он не в состоянии оценить и устранить угрозу, надо как можно скорее возвращаться за давно собранными "экстренными" рюкзаками со всем необходимым для выживания и уносить ноги, вот только… Нет. В нём снова поднимает голову то же упрямство, что спасло его из-подо льда на реке ранней весной. Баки ощущает в себе его присутствие, будто дремлющее в земле зёрнышко, будто яркий и твёрдый драгоценный камень в отвале пустой породы. Он останется. Он обустроил себе прекрасное жилище и ни за что не бросит его так запросто. Он будет наблюдать и построит укрытие, если понадобится. 

Горечь потери и злость угасают, уступают место ровно тлеющему спокойному упорству. А это долгий процесс. Баки щурится и вскидывает нож. Он пометит это дерево, вернётся завтра и осмотрит его при свете дня. Он обыщет каждый квадратный метр леса. И решит эту загадку. 

Что вырезать? Две линии крест-накрест. 

Это своего рода протест, его твёрдое " _нет_ " всем здешним явлениям и угрозам. Он будет стоять до конца.

Вернувшись в хижину, Баки плотно закрывает ставни, отгораживаясь от сияния в небе, и тушит огонь в очаге. Это глупо, дым мог выдать его местоположение еще несколько месяцев назад. Прямо сейчас думать об этом не хочется, однако… засыпая пламя, Баки замечает кое-что странное: Волчица лежит у очага, расслабленно положив голову на передние лапы, она не спит и внимательно смотрит на оставшиеся языки пламени. 

\- Хей, подруга, - Баки непонимающе хмурится. Каждый раз, когда они видели огни в небе, Волчица реагировала иначе, резче. Сейчас же она совершенно спокойна. Она безмятежно моргает, взрыкивает чуть раздражённо себе под нос, когда Баки окончательно тушит огонь, но не встаёт с места. - Извини. Это из-за света в лесу. Будем соблюдать осторожность, пока я не… Не бери в голову, - Баки пожимает плечами и готовит постель. Лучше лечь сейчас, пока дом не успел остыть. 

Устроившись, он смотрит на Волчицу. Её голубые глаза открыты, она глядит в ответ. Баки кажется, он упускает что-то важное. Ключ к разгадке. 

Той ночью ему долго не удаётся уснуть. 

* * *

Далёкое зычное эхо, металл, тьма, огромное, почти пустое помещение. Не Оймяконская база, а…  _ ближе _ . 

Баки движется вперёд, как марионетка, что-то тянет его вглубь бункера. Приказывает: посмотри наверх, ещё, ещё выше, вот! Межконтинентальная баллистическая ракета RT-20P 9K99. Сама смерть, заключённая в тринадцати тоннах металла и сложном спусковом механизме. 

Баки смотрит на неё, пока тьма вокруг него сгущается, оставляя в фокусе один только обтекаемый корпус. Сияющий в темноте, как маяк

Зовущий к себе

* * *

Он просыпается, задыхаясь. Сердце колотится где-то в горле. 

По ощущениям прошло не больше пары часов, но хижина успела выстыть, а Волчица ушла через свой лаз на охоту. Баки ворочается в спальном мешке, плотнее кутаясь в лоскутное покрывало. Первая волна паники отступает, оставляя после себя давящее чувство беспомощности. Он был уверен, что нашёл самое безопасное место из возможных и вот пожалуйста. Где-то неподалёку, в лесах, прячется ракетная шахта. Сможет ли он хоть когда-нибудь окончательно побороть программирование и перестать следовать теми путями, что Гидра выжгла у него на подкорке до того, как он обрёл свободу? 

Баки вздрагивает, подтягивает одеяло ближе к лицу и пытается успокоить своё глупое, неуёмно колотящееся в грудную клетку сердце. 

* * *

На следующий день он прочёсывает лес, начиная с отмеченного накануне дерева. Обходит круг радиусом в несколько миль, и - ничего. 

Волчица следует за ним по пятам, но настроение у неё скорее игривое, чем исследовательское. Баки то и дело отвлекается, наблюдая за ней. Сейчас она обнюхивает ствол дерева, особенно плотно увитый лозами. Мохнатые уши стоят торчком. Волчица не кажется обеспокоенной или напуганной. Баки вздыхает и разворачивается, беря курс на хижину. 

С этого дня жизнь идёт своим чередом, с одним исключением: теперь Баки каждый день патрулирует лес в поисках… чего-то. Или кого-то? Источник непонятного света - где он, откуда взялся? Как и куда исчез? Ответов нет. Каждое утро лес встречает и провожает его заснеженным гробовым молчанием. 

Однажды Баки вспоминает стихотворение, которое они со Стивом разучивали в средней школе:

_ " _ _ Лес чуден в снежной пелене, _

_ Но нас в другой ждут стороне, _

_ И на покой не скоро мне, _

_ И на покой не скоро мне _ _ ".* _

Но - нет. Баки стискивает зубы. Однажды он дал обещание - Стиву - выжить во что бы то ни стало. Идти по заснеженной пустыне сколько потребуется. Он даёт ещё одно обещание, на этот раз самому себе.

Он заслуживает свой дом, а, значит, будет за него бороться. 

* * *

Со временем его решимость никуда не пропадает. 

Баки устанавливает сети для подлёдной рыбалки, сплетает веток природный холодильник для хранения свежей добычи, и наполняет его снегом. Ухаживает за домом, чинит прохудившееся снаряжение, старается соблюдать привычный распорядок дня и держит ухо востро. 

* * *

Несколько недель спустя он выходит из дома и замечает стоящую у крыльца Волчицу. Вся её поза, от стоящих по стойке смирно ушей до кончика приподнятого хвоста, говорит о небывалой сосредоточенности. Волчица смотрит на север. Обычно по утрам она предпочитает дремать у очага после долгой проведённой в лесу ночи, но сейчас выглядит так, будто готова в любой момент сорваться с места. 

\- Хочешь поохотиться? - с сомнением спрашивает Баки. - Днём? 

Волчица  _ фыркает  _ и скребёт передней лапой землю. Она кажется нетерпеливой и раздраженной тем, что он не понимает её намёков. Наконец, она разворачивается, ныряет в дом, но уже через несколько секунд возвращается, держа в зубах его походную сумку. 

Баки замирает, поражённый до глубины души. Наверное, она видела, как он берёт эту сумку, когда планирует ночевать не дома, например, во время дальних вылазок. Для охоты у него есть другая, гораздо меньше, очень лёгкая. 

\- Я понял, никакой охоты, - Баки забрасывает сумку на плечо и регулирует длину ремня. - Ладно. Тогда веди. 

Волчица радостно лает и снимается с места. Баки следует за ней вдоль берега, потом - в редкий подлесок. Она знает об этих местах куда больше него. Она зверь, хищник, и она здесь в своих правах. Баки ей доверяет.

Волчица направляется на север. Баки старается не отставать. 

* * *

Волчица не останавливается, не отвлекается на следы животных, даже свежие, и вообще кажется чрезвычайно сосредоточенной и увлечённой. На неё это не похоже: обычно днём она ведёт себя совершенно по-другому. Баки беспрекословно следует за ней, не прекращая ломать голову над причиной таких внезапных изменений. 

Три часа спустя он делает небольшой привал, чтобы напитьсяи съесть несколько ломтей сушёной рыбы, которые на всякий случай держит в походной сумке, но Волчице даже такое короткое промедление не по нутру. Она скулит и бодает Баки широким лбом в колени, понукая встать и идти дальше. 

Спустя ещё два часа любопытство Баки перерастает в раздражённое нетерпение. Теперь они пробираются через кусты, оба - как на ладони. 

\- Хей, дружище. 

Волчица метрах в десяти. Она не оборачивается, но останавливается. Баки уже собирается позвать её ещё раз, как поднимает глаза и понимает,  _ почему именно _ она остановилась. 

В тридцати метрах стоит человек. Живой. Настоящий.  _ Человек _ . 

Баки замирает. 

Человек выглядит весьма потрёпанным. Его лицо закрыто горнолыжной маской и шарфом, сам он одет в тёплый, когда-то белоснежный комбинезон. Человек не двигается. Он смотрит на Баки и Волчицу, но не делает ни одной попытки достать оружие. Возможно, у него вообще нет оружия. 

Баки, мягко ступая вперёд, тянется себе за спину металлической рукой и нащупывает в сумке охотничий нож, но это его движение продиктовано скорее логикой, чем сиюсекундной интуицией. Странно, но он не чувствует исходящей от человека опасности. Теперь его живая рука лежит у Волчицы на холке. Волчица тоже не кажется хоть сколько-нибудь напуганной или настороженной. Наоборот: она скулит, делает несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд, по направлению к человеку, и оборачивается, глядя на Баки. Её голубые глаза сияют.

Сбитый с толку, Баки смотрит на неё, потом переводит взгляд обратно на стоящего перед ним человека. Волчица никак не реагирует и не отступает. 

Интересно, как незнакомец видит самого Баки: всего в чёрном, с низко натянутым капюшоном - и с волком. Само присутствие Волчицы должно было заставить его нервничать, но человек выглядит на удивление спокойным. 

Он сглатывает. И всё. Баки нужно подойти поближе, чтобы выяснить, кто это. Даже несмотря на лёгкие снегоступы, его шаги кажутся слишком громкими в окружающей тишине. Человек остаётся недвижим. Баки останавливается в паре метров от него и, повинуясь порыву, снимает капюшон и разматывает шарф. 

Человек резко выдыхает. Разматывает свой собственный шарф, снимает очки и шапку, и Баки наконец видит его лицо. Удивительное, прекрасное, невозможное лицо. 

Лицо Стива. 

Шок застаёт врасплох, взрываясь в груди подобно фейерверку. Баки отступает, едва не валится на спину и всё никак не может отвести взгляд. Волосы у Стива на макушке стали ощутимо длиннее, а на лице - жесткая неаккуратная борода. Он выглядит старше себя прежнего, но не намного, может, лет на пять? А должен бы…

Счастливое изумление оборачивается разочарованием, горьким и острым, как кромка льда. Нет. Стив должен был умереть несколько десятилетий назад. Даже если воспоминания лгут и он пережил войну, он никак не мог дожить до двадцать первого века. А если бы мог, выглядел бы совершенно иначе. Да и как бы он оказался здесь в случайном сибирском заказнике? Должно быть, у Баки галлюцинации. Он позволил воспоминаниям завладеть его разумом, и тот сыграл с ним злую шутку. 

Не отрывая от человека взгляда, Баки вытягивает правую руку и сжимает в горсти густой мех у Волчицы на боку. Она, огромная, тёплая и совершенно точно настоящая, по-прежнему стоит рядом с ним. Значит, это не сон. 

Тогда что? Напротив Баки стоит незнакомец, и это не Стив. Это кто-то… кто выглядит в точности как Стив. Баки повторяет это себе снова и снова, но его тело и душа всё равно изнывают от жажды поверить в невозможное. 

Баки встряхивает головой.

\- Кто ты такой? 

Лицо человека кривится, как от боли. Он открывает рот, чтобы заговорить. У него не получается. Он пробует снова. 

\- Баки? 

Вопрос сбивает с ног. Стив… уже здесь, совсем рядом, вплотную, обнимает Баки, тёплый, живой. Баки слышит знакомый запах. Щёку царапает колкой бородой, слои зимней экипировки трутся друг о друга, поскрипывая, ухо опаляет горячим дыханием. 

\- Ты настоящий? - шепчет Стив. - Настоящий?.. 

Его трясёт. Вся его громадность, вся свирепая мощь перестают иметь значение, Баки цепляется за Стива из последних сил, и сквозь них, слепленных воедино, проносятся десятилетия разлуки и горя. Баки чувствует, как оттаивает изнутри. Его щёки мокрые от слёз.

Если это сон, он предпочёл бы никогда не просыпаться. 

***

Обратный путь занимает пять часов, и всё это время Стив молчит и ни на шаг не отходит от Баки. А ещё он постоянно на него смотрит. Изголодавшийся, умирающий от жажды оглядеть Баки со всех сторон, прикоснуться, убедиться в его реальности. Баки чувствует себя примерно так же. Всю дорогу до дома они идут бок о бок: то закинув руки друг другу на плечи, то крепко сцепив пальцы - и то и дело поворчиваются, чтобы в очередной раз столкнуться взглядами. Стив, кажется, вообще не в состоянии говорить. У Баки на языке вертится тысяча вопросов, но он понимает, что, прежде чем задать их, нужно отвести Стива домой и отогреть. К тому же ответов он жаждет лишь во вторую очередь. В первую ему хочется прикоснуться к Стиву, раз, другой, потом ещё и ещё, проверяя на прочность негаданное, ожившее счастье. Он как библейский Фома - ему нужны доказательства. Живая, тёплая кожа под пальцами. 

Этот не тот Стив, которого помнит Баки. Не бескомпромисный и неуязвимый великан с фронта и не малыш-Стиви из Бруклина, не менее решительный и яростный, но едва умещающийся в собственное тело. Этот Стив… Баки содрогается, только подумав об этом.

Этот Сив  _ сломлен _ . 

Баки охватывает страх. Он всё ещё не может до конца осмыслить сам факт появления Стива в его лесу, а на благоговейный восторг здесь и сейчас у них нет времени. Стив явно на грани. Он измучен и идёт рядом почти в бреду, будто прошёл через что-то настолько ужасное, что даже его извечная стойкость дала трещину. Речь идёт о жизни и смерти, а, значит, надо торопиться. 

Баки идёт в ногу со Стивом, слева от него, а справа бежит Волчица. Она то и дело поднимает голову и тычется крутым лбом Стиву в ладонь. Она не проявляет ни намёка на враждебность и совершенно позабыла о своём желании бежать на север, если только…

Если только она бежала не на север, а к Стиву? 

Нет. Баки выкидывает эту мысль из головы. Он подумает об этом позже. Сейчас главное - отвести Стива домой. 

* * *

Едва они добираются до хижины, Баки усаживает Стива на диван, укрывает одеялами и спешит развести огонь. Волчица устраивается у входной двери, охраняя их покой. Расправившись с очагом, Баки заваривает Стиву сосновый чай - им обоим не помешает выпить чего-нибудь пряного и горячего. Стив по-прежнему молчит, и единственным звуком во всей хижине остаётся потрескивание поленьев. Баки оглядывается. Стив едва держит глаза открытыми, но изо всех сил борется со сном и жадно следит за каждым его движением, будто, стоит ему отвести взгляд, как реальность схлопнется, отнимая у них новоприобретённую близость. 

Ну. Баки его прекрасно понимает. Ему не терпится узнать, что произошло и как Стив здесь оказался. Сосредоточиться на простых вещах вроде кружки и кипятка оказывается не так-то просто. Каждый разделяющий их со Стивом сантиметр кажется целой милей. Баки облегчённо выдыхает, когда, закончив с чаем, возвращается к Стиву и обнимает его, восстанавливая так необходимый сейчас контакт. 

\- Выпей, сердце моё, - Баки говорит намеренно тихо и мягко, как с раненым зверем, на которого Стив сейчас здорово похож. А ведь он самый сильный и стойкий человек из всех, кого Баки знал. Его не так-то просто сломить. Для этого потребовались бы годы невзгод, боли и отчаяния. 

Стив берёт кружку, делает глоток, и Баки не может больше ждать.

\- Стив, что произошло? Как… как ты здесь оказался? 

_ Как ты выжил и прожил так долго? Как нашёл меня в этой глуши? Как преодолел границы невозможного и появился прямо тут - не иначе как чудом? _

\- Боже, Бак. Это прозвучит безумно, но… После того… - Стив кривится, - после того, как ты… упал, я продолжил бороться с Гидрой, и это… Это закончилось не очень хорошо, - Баки и сам это видит по тому, сколько горя и ярости вмещают глаза Стива. - Протянул я недолго. Мне пришлось… там был самолёт, и я… - Стив жмурится. - В общем, я разбил его в Арктике. 

Баки широко распахивает глаза. Кажется, он начинает осознавать масштабы бедствия. 

\-  _ Ты. Разбил. Самолёт? _

\- Мне пришлось, Бак, - Стив снова смотрит на него, и в его взгляде столько горькой искренности, что Баки затапливает облегчением и запоздалым осознанием. Это  _ действительно  _ Стив.  _ Его  _ Стив. - На борту находилось ядерное оружие. Погибли бы миллионы людей, а я… - Стив отводит глаза, ощутимо напрягаясь под рукой Баки. - Как видишь, я всё равно выжил. 

Сердце Баки сковывает жалящим страхом.

\- Как?

Стив улыбается - горько и понимающе.

\- Я замёрз. 

_ Лёд _ . Значит, Стив тоже знает, что значит вечность в холоде. Баки охватывает паника, но… Нет. Стива не пытали, не пытались сделать из него марионетку. Если только…

\- Стив. Кто тебя нашёл? 

Стив накрывает его ладонь своей, огромной и тёплой, и от этого мягкого, успокаивающего прикосновения Баки в который раз задаётся вопросом:  _ сколько  _ он знает? То, с какой нежностью и осторожностью отвечает Стив, только укрепляет его подозрения.

\- Не… Не Гидра, Баки.

Преисполненный стыда и горечи, Баки закрывает глаза. Стив в курсе, в чьи руки он попал после падения и во что превратился. 

Но Стив продолжает:

\- Около девяти лет назад меня нашли американские солдаты. Привезли домой, разморозили, и… - Стив раскидывает руки, - я оказался в совершенно новом Нью-Йорке.

Баки вздрагивает. Он на собственной шкуре знает, каково это, перепрыгивать через три, пять, десять лет, просыпаться в совершенно незнакомом мире и пытаться к нему приспособиться. Стив пропустил… сколько? Лет семьдесят? 

\- Было нелегко, - признаётся Стив. - Но меня поддерживали, хорошие люди. Сэм Уилсон, мы зовём его Соколом, он… просто потрясающий. Ветеран, из ВВС. Отряд специального назначения, медик. Ты не поверишь, у него есть  _ реактивный ранец _ с крыльями, - Стив ловит взгляд Баки и впервые с момента их встречи неуверенно улыбается. - Клянусь, я только его увидел и сразу подумал о тебе и твоих дурацких приключенческих романах, - Стив делает паузу и оглядывает почти полную книжную полку на дальней от них стене. - Смотрю, вкусы у тебя не слишком поменялись, а?

Он переводит взгляд обратно на Баки, и глаза его сияют искренним любопытством.

\- Как ты умудрился собрать тут целую библиотеку? 

Баки пожимает плечами, но не попытку отвлечь себя не ведётся. 

\- Значит, у тебя была команда? 

По лицу Стива скользит тень.

\- Да. Нас называли Мстителями. Если что, это я не я придумал. Ник… Нас собрал Ник. Потом Сэм, Тони Старк, сын Говарда, Клинт, лучник, Тор, он, эм-м… - Стив спотыкается. - Он кто-то вроде викинга. Брюс Беннер, доктор наук, а ещё Наташа, шпионка, настоящий солдат. 

К концу этой короткой, сухой, но при том очень искренней сводки голос Стива становится громче и твёрже: как будто воспоминания о соратниках греют его сильнее огня в очаге. 

Баки задумчиво кивает.

\- Ничего общего с Коммандос.

Стив снова слабо улыбается.

\- Ну. Да. Вообще, - он смотрит на Баки, и в его взгляде читается откровенный, неутолимый голод.

Баки так о многом хочет ещё узнать - как минимум, о том, что произошло с миром - но для начала он должен спросить вот о чём:

\- Стив. Как ты здесь оказался? 

Стив отворачивается и трёт ладонью заднюю сторону шеи.

\- Ну… 

Баки прищуривается и расправляет плечи, отчего его собственное одеяло падает на диван.

\- Рассказывай, Стив. 

Стив смотрит в окно, на падающий снег.

\- У нас оказалась на руках некая информация. Бак. То есть. У меня оказалась на руках информация. О тебе, - в его глазах скользит отчаяние. - Что ты… выжил после падения, и что Гидра держит тебя в Сибири, - Стив стискивает челюсти. - Я был на месте спустя двое суток.

Баки чувствует, как внутри поднимается волна яростной, встревоженной нежности.

\- Да чтоб тебя, Стив. Мало тебе было  _ одного  _ Аззано? 

Стив краснеет, хмурится, открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Баки не даёт ему такого шанса.

\- Снова в одиночку бросился на вражескую территорию? И снова из-за меня? - понимание понемногу захватывает сознание, грань за гранью раскрывая истинный масштаб беды. - Господи, Стив, от чего ты отказался? Что оставил? Где, чёрт её дери, твоя команда? 

\- Ага, - лицо Стива сереет. Он снова выглядит измученным, как будто воспоминания о команде приносят ему не только радость, но и боль. - Они мне помогали. Если бы не они, я бы сюда не добрался. Наташа, она… ну, она из Красной Комнаты, - словосочетание кажется знакомым, Баки рефлекторно напрягается, но Стив вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте. - Она не с ними. Сбежала. Именно она добыла информацию о тебе. Если бы не Наташа, я бы до сих пор думал, что ты мёртв. А Сэм… - Стив морщится, - он предлагал поехать со мной. Помочь с поисками. Но я отказался. Миру нужен Капитан Америка, - Стив делает жест рукой, будто закидывает за спину воображаемый щит. - Пришло время передать знамя, - пауза. - К тому же Сэм умеет летать. Что довольно круто. 

Боже правый, ну хоть щит свой отдал. А вот даже чуточку менее безрассудным вряд ли стал. 

\- Что произошло? 

Стив морщит нос.

\- Ну. Я понимал, что поиски займут какое-то время, скорее всего, довольно продолжительное. Мы знали, что тебя держали в Сибири в конце девяностых. Была информация, что в две тысячи девятом ты тоже был там. Но точное местоположение нам выяснить не удалось. У нас были наводки на базы, включая несколько на севере, так что я собирался просто… обойти их все, - Стив упрямо вскидывает подбородок и с вызовом смотрит на Баки. - Была одна, под Новосибирском, она подходила по всем параметрам, так что я решил начать с неё, а потом… - Стив замолкает. 

Баки закусывает губы.

\- Потом что-то пошло не так. 

\- Да, - Стив наклоняется вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени, и прячет лицо в раскрытых ладонях. Серая, мертвенная усталость возвращается бледностью на его щеки. - Вроде того. 

\- Это может подождать до завтра, Стив, - мягко напоминает Баки. - Давай отложим отчёт по миссии? 

Вообще-то это шутка - ни один из них больше не участвует ни в каких миссиях - и Стив невесело хмыкает. 

\- Ты прав. 

Баки поднимается с кровати и обходит хижину, собирая все необходимые вещи.

\- Вот. Возьмёшь спальный мешок. 

\- Что? - Стив выныривает из оцепенения и поднимает взгляд на нагруженного одеялами Баки. - Нет, не нужно, я… 

\- Заткнись и ляг, Роджерс. 

У Стива глаза на мокром месте, а челюсть начинает едва заметно дрожать. Матерь божья, ну что за упрямый ублюдок. Наконец, он ложится на спальный мешок, и Баки оборачивает его одеялами со всех сторон, а сверху укрывает красно-белым, похожим на то, что однажды сшила Сара. Стив тоже это замечает.

\- Баки… 

\- Тш-ш-ш, - Баки ложится позади него, прижимается вплотную и запускает пальцы в отросшие волосы на макушке. - Спи.

Стив настолько вымотан, что… подчиняется. 

Баки обнимает его со спины. В хижине очень тихо, неровный свет от масляной лампы танцует слабыми бликами на стенах. Интересно, каково было Стиву, когда случилось… то, что случилось? Он был совсем один, в Сибири, люди вокруг или поумирали, или исчезли, замолчали спутники связи. Но Стив не только не сдался - он продолжил поиски. 

Всё это время он искал Баки. 

Баки трётся носом о затылок Стива, и его сердце переполняется любовью и печалью, такими яркими, острыми, что становится трудно дышать. Стив сладко сопит у него в руках, и Баки улыбается, печально и светло. 

Подумать только. Понадобился всего лишь конец света, чтобы этот засранец сдался и позволил кому-то о себе позаботиться. 

  
* перевод стихотворения - Александр Шаракшанэ


End file.
